Corrupted Innocence
by sorallinaFactory
Summary: "Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa?"/ Incest
1. Chapter 1

Beberapa waktu lalu saya searching list manga incest dan nemu beberapa yang bagus, salah satunya Densen Complex. Untuk artwork memang nggak begitu bagus, tapi ceritanya okelah meski cuma kumpulan OS.

Jadi, fict ini bukan murni hasil pemikiran sendiri, karena itu disclaimer Densen Complex saya cantumkan.

Happy reading~!

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa?"

**Corrupted Innocence**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA**

**Densen Complex © Kizuki Akira**

Untuk alasan yang tak pernah Rin ketahui sampai umurnya genap sepuluh tahun, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ selalu melarang Rin dan kakaknya, Len, untuk menyentuh remote tv terutama di waktu malam.

Gadis kecil itu sendiri tak pernah mencoba bertanya lagi. Dia tahu _Tou-san_ dan Kaa-san pasti mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tiap kali ia menanyakan perihal tersebut, bersikap seolah pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu tak pernah dilontarkan hingga Rin menyerah dan memilih untuk kembali diam saking jengkelnya. Di samping itu, Rin sudah terlalu bosan untuk mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Pernah sekali Rin menyelinap di waktu malam dan menyalakan televisi dengan mengecilkan volumenya hingga nol, tapi perbuatan Rin dipergoki oleh _Tou-san_, tak ayal kedua orang tuanya pun marah besar. Sangat marah sampai ia dihukum tak boleh keluar kamar kecuali untuk sekolah dan makan. Seakan hukuman itu belum cukup untuk membuat efek jera, televisi di ruang tengah ikut menjadi korban. Jadilah benda elektronik tersebut dipindahkan ke dalam kamar utama.

Semenjak saat itu, Rin tak mau lagi mengulangi perbuatannya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti penasaran. Ia selalu takut pada ekspresi marah _Tou-san_ yang membuatnya tak berani menatap, juga nada bicara _Kaa-san_ yang sinis apabila tak suka dengan perbuatannya. Selama mereka tidak mengurungnya dan ia bisa menonton acara favoritnya, Rin sudah merasa cukup.

Lagipula dia hanya anak-anak. Mudah dibuat gembira dengan mainan, kartun dan permen lolipop sebagaimana bocah-bocah lain yang senang bermain dalam kotak pasir di taman meski Rin lebih suka diam di rumah dan membaca buku cerita.

Dan di usia sepuluh tahun itulah, Rin mulai mengetahui apa yang selama ini orang tuanya coba untuk mereka tutup-tutupi...

Beberapa anak laki-laki di kelasnya diam-diam membawa ponsel ke sekolah. Adakalanya saat waktu luang, sebagian dari mereka berkumpul di pojok kelas, berkerumun tanpa ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang sekumpulan anak laki-laki itu lakukan kecuali mereka sendiri. Rin selalu memperhatikan dan wajah mereka seringkali memerah setelahnya.

"Jangan dekati mereka," kata Rana suatu hari, "Mereka menonton sesuatu yang tidak senonoh," lanjut gadis kecil bersurai dikepang itu dengan air muka jijik.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka lihat?" tanya Rin.

"Oh, kemarin aku penasaran. Jadi kuminta Lui untuk memperlihatkannya. Jangan sampai kau melihatnya, Rin. Menjijikkan," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Rin semakin yakin kalau tontonan itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan _channel_ ataupun program terlarang di televisi yang mereka bilang belum cukup umur untuk ditonton olehnya. _Tou-san_ sudah bilang bahwa Rin akan boleh menontonnya jika sudah lebih dewasa nanti.

Jujur saja, Rin tidak tertarik. Lagipula apa asyiknya, sih, acara yang hanya boleh ditonton orang dewasa itu? Program-program yang sering ditonton oleh _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ seringkali berupa drama atau kuis yang membuatnya ketiduran di sofa tanpa sadar. Jadi yang ini pun pasti lebih membosankan lagi...

Waktu itu pasti akan datang. Ya, saat di mana Rin akan mengetahui apa yang selalu disembunyikan oleh orang dewasa.

Dan sayangnya, waktu itu datang terlalu cepat.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ melarang kita menonton channel tertentu?" tanya Len saat mereka bertemu sepulang sekolah. Gedung sekolah mereka memang satu wilayah dan berada di naungan yayasan yang sama. Tidak biasanya sang kakak menghampirinya duluan seperti ini, jadi Rin merasa cukup antusias. Hubungannya dengan Len tidak buruk, tapi tak bisa dibilang akrab pula.

Walau diam-diam, Rin selalu senang apabila Len mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu. Kakak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu tidak sering membagi apa yang ia ketahui dengan Rin. Maka tatkala Rin mendengar Len bertanya padanya dengan nada yang sangat misterius, dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertarik,

"Memangnya apa?" Rin balik bertanya perihal _channel_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai _channel_ orang dewasa tersebut.

"Datang ke kamarku nanti. Akan kutunjukkan padamu apa itu."

Rin mengangguk setuju. Sesampai di rumah, ia langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian kasual yang sering dipakainya sehari-hari, kaus tanpa lengan dan rok pendek selutut. Setelah minum ke dapur, Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Len yang bermaterial kayu mahogani tersebut,

Tok tok...

"_Nii-san_?"

"Masuk!"

Rin membuka pintu kamar itu, memperlihatkan seisi ruangan yang remang akibat tirai tertutup. Hawa sejuk menguar karena hembusan AC di sisi kanan dinding, Rin menutup kembali pintunya dan hendak mendekati Len yang tengah duduk di atas hamparan futon.

"Kunci pintunya, Rin," perintah Len.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kunci saja. Kau mau melihat acara itu tidak?"

Nada bicara Len membuat Rin tak memiliki nyali untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Segera dikuncinya pintu tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi putaran kunci terdengar jelas dalam ruang sunyi tempat mereka berada.

Semenjak Rin memasuki wilayah pribadi Len, tak sekalipun anak laki-laki berusia tiga belas itu menoleh padanya. Matanya terfokus pada layar laptop, lengkap dengan sebuah _headphone_ hitam menutupi telinga. Rin penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya itu,

"Apa yang kau tonton?"

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu serius..." Len melepas _headphone_-nya, kemudian menggeser posisi duduk sedikit lebih ke kanan. Tanpa diperintah Rin ikut duduk di atas futon itu.

"Sedang menonton apa?"

"Anime," jawab Len singkat, "Oh ya, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku sebelum aku memperlihatkan acara "itu" padamu."

Rin hanya memasang ekspresi tanya.

"Apapun yang kau lihat, jangan bilang apa-apa pada _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_ atau siapapun. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Jawab saja iya atau tidak. Kalau iya, ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua."

Mata Rin berbinar mendengar kata 'rahasia'. Kata itu sangat mendebarkan baginya. Bukankah ini hebat? Rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua mengetahuinya. Memikirkannya membuat dada Rin serasa dipenuhi kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Oh, bisakah mereka melakukan janji jari kelingking?

Melihat wajah serius Len, Rin mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi dengan satu anggukan semangat, Rin pun menyetujui persyaratan itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang pakai ini, jangan sampai suaranya terdengar sampai keluar," Len memberikan _headphone_-nya dan mengklik sebuah folder berisi banyak banyak sekali video beraneka judul. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipilihnya salah satu dari deretan video tersebut. Len bangkit dan berjalan ke meja belajar selagi video mulai diputar,

"Kau tidak mau menontonnya bersama-sama?" tanya Rin sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak. Pasti aneh rasanya kalau aku menontonnya bersamamu," sahut Len, duduk di bangku putarnya yang berwarna biru. Ketika Len mengambil bukunya, Rin berbalik kembali ke laptop silver itu. Setidaknya Len tetap di sana, jadi ia bisa bertanya jika acaranya tak bisa ia mengerti.

_Lagipula, ini acara orang dewasa, kan?_

Rin benar-benar tak tahu sebenarnya acara ini termasuk pada kategori mana. Film? Drama? Kuis? Ah... tidak. Dia tak melihat rangkaian _credits_ di awal seperti film-film di tv, tidak juga _opening theme_ seperti drama yang gemar sekali _Kaa-san_ tonton. Dan acara kuis juga tak mungkin seperti ini... harusnya banyak orang, lampu-lampu yang berkelip dan riuh tepuk tangan untuk sang _host_ yang membuka acara.

Tapi ini... Hanya menampilkan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas kasur. Ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang tengah menanyai gadis itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak Rin pahami. Setelah Rin perhatikan, ia mengambil kesimpulan sepertinya ini adalah semacam _reality show._

"...?" Rin memiringkan kepala. Alisnya mengernyit. Gadis itu tampak mengenakan seragam yang sama sekali tak familiar. Rin tak pernah melihat siswai berseragam seperti itu di sekitar sini. Wajahnya malu-malu, dan dia selalu mengakhiri jawabannya dengan tawa kecil yang polos. Sampai akhirnya orang lain dalam video itu muncul. Laki-laki. Dia menaiki kasur dan mendekati si gadis.

Adegan selanjutnya benar-benar tak pernah Rin sangka. Dia mulai bingung. Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan? Kenapa dia menyentuhnya seperti itu? Bukankah guru di sekolah pernah bilang kalau beberapa bagian dari tubuh kita tidak boleh disentuh sembarangan oleh orang lain?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di benak Rin. Dia harus menanyakannya pada Len!

"Kenapa laki-laki itu memegang-megang gadis itu?" tanyanya pada Len yang tengah menulis.

"Mereka akan melakukan seks," jawab Len seraya memutar bangkunya ke arah Rin.

"Seks?" Rin merasa pernah mendengar kata semacam itu entah di mana... Ah! Pendidikan seks usia dini! Kalau tidak salah, gurunya pernah berkata demikian di kelas sambil memperlihatkan gambar anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang dapat dibuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Semua anak di kelas tampak tersipu, namun sang guru berhasil menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti.

Walau Rin tidak ingat apa ada bagian yang menjelaskan soal apa yang kira-kira dikerjakan orang dewasa saat melakukan 'seks' tersebut.

"Itu yang dilakukan orang dewasa. Tonton saja, nanti kau akan lihat bagian serunya," lanjut Len. Rin mengangguk dan kembali menyimak acaranya.

Jadi seks itu seperti ini? ... Tapi, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan guru di sekolah...

Mereka hanya menjelaskan soal organ-organ yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki dan perempuan, juga perbedaan antara keduanya saat mulai beranjak remaja. Mendeskripsikan bahwa itu adalah karunia yang mesti dijaga dari sentuhan. Lalu kenapa gadis dalam video itu diam saja...?

Rin menelan ludah. _Headphone_ di telinganya mulai mengeluarkan suara yang belum pernah didengarnya seumur hidup, dan itu terdengar amat sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba Rin merasa agak sulit bernapas. Entah kenapa pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya terasa sangat lambat. Bahkan hawa dingin AC tak lagi terhiraukan.

Dia menggigit bibir. Kenapa sekujur tubuhnya terasa semakin menghangat? Kenapa matanya tak bisa lepas dari layar laptop di hadapannya? Kenapa gadis itu tidak melawan?

... Sensasi apa ini?

Rin melepas _headphone_-nya, menarik perhatian Len saat gadis kecil itu berjalan ke arah sang kakak dengan wajah memerah,

"M-mungkin cukup sampai... di sini saja..." gumamnya pelan. Ujung rok teremas kuat oleh genggaman kecil buku jarinya yang pucat.

Len melirik laptopnya yang tetap menyala.

Masih setengah jalan.

"Sepertinya yang satu itu terlalu berlebihan untukmu," ungkap Len datar. "Jangan ragu datang ke kamarku kalau kau masih penasaran."

Rin menatap wajah kakaknya itu hati-hati,

"Y-ya..."

Sebenarnya Rin masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Hanya saja…

Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Rin masih memegang janjinya pada Len. Dia tak mengatakannya pada _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, atau siapapun. Namun sebagai gantinya, Rin merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya seolah terusik oleh apa yang saat ini tengah ia sembunyikan.

Rana terus mengeluh soal bagaimana anak laki-laki di kelas mereka benar-benar tidak punya malu. Dia berharap para guru menyita ponsel itu dan menghukum mereka seberat-beratnya, terutama si pemilik karena telah mengotori otak polos siswa-siswa SD. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa diam menanggapi.

Adegan demi adegan dalam video terus berputar dalam kepalanya bagai film yang diulang-ulang. Dan Rin tak tahu kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bahkan pagi ini dia terbangun serta menyadari bahwa mimpinya semalam adalah tentang _hal yang sama._

Tiap kali ia tak disibukkan oleh sesuatu, pikirannya pasti langsung tertuju ke sana, diikuti dengan reaksi tubuh yang terasa sama saat ia duduk menonton acara itu di kamar Len.

Rin tak bisa memutuskan apakah ia menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi anehnya, dia tak bisa menghentikan imajinasi tentang si gadis berseragam sekolah... Gadis itu bagaikan hantu yang terus membayanginya ke manapun dia pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?" tanya _Kaa-san_ saat mereka berkumpul di ruang makan, "Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak banyak bicara..."

_Tou-san_ mengintip dari balik surat kabar yang tengah dibacanya,

"Katakan saja jika kau punya masalah."

"A-Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Rin pelan. Ia melirik Len yang menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, tak menggubris percakapan itu sedikitpun.

_Apa _Nii-san_ juga mengalami hal sepertiku...?_

"Oh ya, besok _Kaa-san_ dan Tou-san akan pergi ke rumah teman pagi-pagi. Kalian berdua jaga rumah, ya."

Satu hal yang tak mereka ketahui...

Besok bisa saja menjadi titik balik terdahsyat dalam kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Rin meringkuk di kasurnya. Pagi itu dia hanya sarapan dengan sepotong roti tanpa olesan selai dan segelas air putih. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke kamar dalam diam dan masuk lagi ke balik selimut.

_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah berangkat sejak pukul setengah tujuh pagi, tujuannya cukup jauh kata mereka, jadi hanya ada ia dan kakaknya di rumah sekarang. Suasana sepi. Rin dan Len memang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, melakukan permainan-permainan konyol atau menyaksikan kartun Minggu pagi berdua sambil sesekali berargumen soal karakter mana yang paling hebat.

Mereka memang anak yang sedikit berbeda ketimbang anak-anak lain di sekitar kompleks.

Meskipun keduanya tidak begitu suka bermain di luar, namun mereka tidak seperti anak-anak antisosial yang kesulitan membaur dengan orang sekitar. Kepribadian introvert bukan berarti keduanya tak mampu berinteraksi sebagaimana mestinya. Dan orang tua mereka tentu bangga mengenai hal itu, bicara soal anak tetangga yang senang sekali bermain bola di jalanan dan memecahkan kaca jendela.

Dan karena sikap mereka itulah, terkadang apa yang ada dalam benak Kagamine bersaudara sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

Rin jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _akan marah jika mereka tahu apa yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia pikirkan...?

Kemungkinan besar mereka akan marah. Buktinya dia dihukum kurung hanya karena mencoba mencari tahu soal acara orang dewasa itu. Jadi bukankah sebaiknya ia hentikan saja semua pemikiran ini?

...

...

"Kumohon menghilanglah dari pikiranku!" geram Rin seraya menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat. Tetap saja, khayalan itu masih menghantuinya. Rin bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku bacaan. Mungkin dia harus mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Paragraf pertama. Paragraf kedua. Paragraf ketiga...

_... __Apa yang__ selanjutnya terjadi pada gadis itu...__?_

Brak!

Rin melempar bukunya ke sudut kamar, tergeletak dengan bagian tengah terbuka lebar-lebar. Itu dia! Mungkin ini alasan kenapa adegan itu tak bisa berhenti berkeliaran dalam kepalanya! Gadis bersurai pendek itu bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan was-was menuju teritori Len yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Diketuknya pintu bercat pernis itu.

"A-ada apa?!" seseorang menyahut dari dalam dengan intonasi gugup. Rin mendadak tegang,

"Umm... Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Sebentar!"

Didengarnya bunyi grasa-grusu dan deritan lemari terbuka. Deg deg. Menunggu Len membuka pintu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berpacu, apalagi...

"Ada apa?" Len membukakan pintu, mengulang pertanyaannya dengan wajah yang tampak merona. Napasnya terengah seakan habis berlarian. Rin sempat terdiam. Ekspresi itu mengingatkan Rin pada dirinya saat seminggu yang lalu.

"_Ano ne, Nii-san_..." ia memalingkan wajahnya agak takut, "Aku... Bisakah aku menonton acara itu lagi?"

Len terkesiap. Dia memberi jalan bagi Rin untuk masuk. Diberitahunya folder di mana Rin bisa menemukan video-video itu sementara Len hendak keluar dari sana,

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Rin, baru saja hendak mengenakan _headphone_-nya.

"Aku tidak mau menontonnya bersamamu."

Rin menunduk kecewa. Padahal ia pikir Len akan tetap di sana sehingga mereka bisa melihatnya bersama-sama, jadi Rin tak perlu merasa canggung sendirian.

"Apa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku segitu buruknya?" kata-kata Len memang agak menyikut hatinya barusan.

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Padahal, aku ingin menontonnya berdua denganmu, _Nii-san_."

Sontak wajah Len semakin memerah,

"M-Memangnya kenapa...?"

"Ka-karena aku merasa aneh saat menontonnya... Bukankah akan lebih baik saat ada teman yang bisa diajak bicara saat kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Len membuang muka, "Y-yah... sebenarnya aku juga sedang menonton itu..."

Rin tersenyum antusias,

"Ayo kita melihatnya berdua!"

Len kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu tanpa suara, ikut duduk di atas futon yang tak tertata rapi dengan tindak-tanduk kikuk. Rin meliriknya. Air muka Len kelihatan kaku.

"_Nii-san_, kau cuma punya satu _headphone_?" tanya Rin.

"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya kita harus mendengarnya langsung dari _speaker_," Len mencabut kabel _headphone_ itu, "Kau mau apa?" Len memperhatikan sang adik yang mengambil sesuatu di atas meja belajar,

"Ayo kita gunakan _mini salon_," sahut Rin sambil membawa sepasang mini salon tersebut. Len menelan ludah, diperhatikannya Rin memasang benda itu ke laptopnya, kemudian mencari video yang ia tonton kurang lebih seminggu lalu,

"Apa nama video yang waktu itu?"

"Yang mana saja."

"Eeeh, tapi aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya..." rajuk Rin kurang senang.

"Asal kau tahu, semua video itu mungkin berbeda tapi mereka punya satu inti yang sama," jelas Len. Rin mengerjap.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya setiap film harus berbeda dengan yang lainnya?"

"Kau akan mengerti jika sudah menonton semuanya."

Rin akhirnya manut dan mengikuti perkataan sang kakak. Dikliknya salah satu video secara _random_, menampilkan seorang gadis yang kali ini berbeda dengan yang pertama kali Rin lihat. Gadis itu memakai baju biasa dan sepertinya lebih dewasa.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Rin menoleh ke arah Len yang duduk bersila,

"Tentu saja."

"Di mana kau mendapatkan video-video ini?" kalau boleh jujur, hal itu juga sempat mengusik pikiran Rin. Mungkinkah Len juga menyelinap di malam hari? Tapi mereka 'kan tidak punya _tv recorder._

"Temanku," jawabnya pendek.

"Oh..." Rin mengangguk, "Mungkin ini sama dengan yang dilihat anak-anak di kelasku..."

Len membeliak, "Apa? Teman-teman di kelasmu melihat video semacam ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi wajah mereka selalu memerah tiap kali selesai melihat sesuatu di ponsel," terang Rin, "Reaksiku mirip sekali dengan mereka, wajahmu tadi juga..."

"Oh, diamlah."

Detik-detik pertama terasa agak membosankan, tapi mereka terus bertahan dan tidak men-skip-nya sedikitpun. Situasi mendadak canggung ketika dua orang dalam video itu mulai berciuman.

Tidak seperti video yang sebelumnya, kali ini semua adegan tampak lebih perlahan dan hati-hati. Tenggorokan Rin terasa kering saat _mini salon_ mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Jadi begitu caranya mencium seseorang..." gumam Rin.

"Dasar bodoh," tuding Len, merasa omongan Rin benar-benar bukan di saat yang tepat.

Mereka tetap diam sementara detik jam menyatu dengan bunyi audio dari _mini salon_ berwarna hitam di sisi kanan yang mengeluarkan volume sedang. Meskipun AC menyala di suhu terendah, sedikit demi sedikit Rin merasa sekelilingnya terasa semakin... panas.

Diam-diam, Rin melirik Len dari pelupuk matanya. Ekspresinya begitu berbeda. Bawaannya selalu tenang dan datar meski ia tak pernah memancarkan aura dingin. Sekarang melihat wajahnya seperti itu, Rin bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini…

Apa dia juga merasa canggung sepertinya?

Apa dia merasakan anomali suhu sebagaimana yang terjadi hanya pada tubuhnya?

Apa dia… _Ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya disentuh seperti dua orang yang mereka saksikan?_

"Hey, Rin," tiba-tiba Len menyebut namanya di antara suara-suara itu, intonasinya rendah dan tertahan. Rin menyahut begitu pelan, tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan kontak mata langsung saat situasi mereka begitu tak terprediksi.

Kata-kata Len selanjutnya mengalun seperti hembusan angin di sela tirai jendela,

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa?"

Mata Rin terpaku. Dia bisa mendengar keduanya dengan sangat jelas. Teriakan sang gadis agar semua itu dihentikan tak sejalan dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang tanpa perlawanan berarti. Dan pertanyaan Len juga…

Gadis itu berkata tidak, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia sejujur sepasang saudara beriris samudera yang saat ini telah terkontaminasi oleh dosa dan nafsu tanpa mampu mengendalikan rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu.

Mata mereka pun bertemu pandang.

Hanya butuh satu kata untuk merealisasikan jarak nol di antara mereka dan—

"… Ya."

—_they said, curiosity killed the cat._

**~Bersambung~**

Sebenarnya saya bingung, fict ini masuk kategori M atau MA, tapi berhubung gak ada deskripsi adegan vulgar yang detail, saya masih kategorikan ini sebagai M.

Kemudian, saya gak tau apa frasa itu tepat buat menggambarkan situasi akhirnya atau nggak. Tapi dari yang saya cari di google, curiosity killed the cat maksudnya rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan dapat membawa masalah. Dan di sini, Rin dan Len penasaran akan hal yang seharusnya belum pantas mereka cari tahu, sehingga itu bisa saja membuat mereka 'terbunuh' :v

Silakan betulin kalo saya salah, bagian apapun itu. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima :)

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cek profil saya buat versi MA-nya. Buat yang masih 16+, sabar ya. Bentar lagi mencapai usia legal, kok #digilesroadroller

* * *

><p><strong>Corrupted Innocence<strong>

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Utauloid ataupun Densen Complex bukan punya saya :)**

* * *

><p>"… <em>chan<em>?"

"… in-_chan_?"

"… Rin-_chan_!"

"—Y-Ya?"

Rana melipat tangan sembari bersungut-sungut. Padahal ia sudah ada di sana, mengoceh seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip di kompleks perumahan. Lalu apa yang ia dapatkan? Rin ternyata sama sekali tak menggubris pembicaraannya sedikit pun!

"Rin-_chan_, akhir-akhir ini kau melamun terus. Sedang memikirkan apa, sih?" tanya Rana jengkel. Oh, sudah berapa banyak tarikan napas yang terbuang sia-sia akibat benak Rin yang seringkali melayang itu?

"Bukan apa-apa, kok," Rin tersenyum samar. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Rana tahu kalau dirinya tengah melamunkan sesuatu yang _kurang pantas_? "Umm… Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Rana mendengus. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Rin satu-satunya yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol di ruang kelas ini, jadi Rana tak punya pilihan lain selain mengulang kembali ceritanya,

"Itu, lho, soal anak kelas 1-2 yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu!" ungkap Rana kembali menggebu-gebu, "Kurasa aku mengincarnya, si Matsuda itu!"

Rin tertawa kecil,

"Rana-_chan_, kau 'kan Wakil Ketua Osis. Bisa jadi gosip heboh, lho, kalau kau memacari adik kelas," Rin menopang dagunya sambil menatap gadis berkepang dua tersebut, "Lagipula bagaimana dengan Tsukishiro-_kun_?"

Rana menggebrak meja dengan _iced lemon tea_ yang dibelinya. Mukanya yang semula berbunga langsung berubah kesal,

"Siapa peduli! Aku sudah capek mengejar-ngejar si Hakupo. Lagipula dia 'kan sibuk mencari cara untuk menarik perhatianmu, yang ada aku jadi tempat curhatnya," keluh Rana soal cowok bernama Tsukishiro Hakupo yang notabene adalah Ketua Osis. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Rana sempat curhat pada Rin, bahwa sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Alih-alih memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis demi melakukan pendekatan, Rana malah mendapatkan pukulan keras di hatinya saat Hakupo bilang dia suka pada Rin yang memang dekat dengan Rana.

Mereka berdua sempat bertengkar gara-gara kejadian tersebut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Rin dan Rana kembali berbaikan. Mereka memang bukan tipe yang bisa tahan lama menaruh amarah satu sama lain, terlebih jika tak ada dari salah satunya yang benar-benar bisa disalahkan.

"Maaf, ya…" Rin menunduk, "Karenaku, orang yang kau suka…"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang, yang terpenting bagiku adalah cara bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Matsuda-_kun_ tanpa terkesan cari muka," gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Wil-_san_?"

Rin mengunyah roti melon yang dibelinya barusan, "Aku… Baru saja putus."

"LAGI?!" Rana lagi-lagi menggebrak meja, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua. Gadis itu berdeham kaku saat menyadari tindakannya yang terkesan hiperbolis, "Kau serius, Rin?"

Gadis di depannya mengangguk.

"Demi kerang ajaib, baru kali ini aku punya teman sepertimu," Rana berbisik, kedengaran frustasi, "Lalu, kau sudah punya gantinya?"

Rin memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan burung-burung kecil berbulu coklat yang hinggap di dahan pohon sembari mencicit pelan,

"Sebenarnya… Ada siswa SMA Yamaha yang menembakku beberapa waktu lalu…"

"Dan kau menerimanya?" terka Rana. Rin mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Rana menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, "Benar-benar, aku bingung harus mengataimu beruntung atau apa… Siapa namanya? Cowok yang menembakmu itu?" selidik Rana lebih jauh.

"Kohinata Yohio," jawab Rin seadanya.

"Dan dia pasti lebih tua darimu. Benar, kan?" tebak Rana lagi, yang sesuai dugaan diiyakan oleh Rin dengan anggukan kecil. Rana menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, memandangi Rin dengan alis terangkat, "Apa kau tidak bosan pacaran dengan kakak kelas? Tidak mau mencoba daun muda sesekali atau paling tidak yang seumuran?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahut Rin singkat. Nada bicaranya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak berminat, "Rana-_chan_, kau 'kan sudah tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan yang seumuran, apalagi yang lebih muda."

"Ya ya, mungkin sesekali kau harus mencoba dengan yang jauh lebih tua, Rin. Seperti om-om usia tiga puluhan misalnya, haha…" canda gadis itu. Rin merengut,

"Aku juga 'kan punya batasan," sungut Rin kurang senang. "Sebenarnya aku hanya akan menerima seseorang kalau usianya—"

KRIIIIING!

Bel pertanda jam istirahat tiba-tiba berbunyi. Banyak murid yang berhamburan dari tempat mereka bersantai-santai barusan, bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Rana bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki dan berkata,

"Oh, sudah bel. Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin tahu apa yang mau kau katakan. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Dah!"

Rana pun keluar dari ruang kelas 3-1, membuat Rin terperangah. Ia menggigit bibir. Mereka memang tidak sekelas, dan satu-satunya yang membuat mereka akrab adalah kenyataan bahwa keduanya memang sudah dekat semenjak SD. Selain itu, Rana pernah berkata padanya bahwa Rin orang yang sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan teman. Tidak terlalu bawel, tapi tidak terlalu pendiam juga.

Meskipun Rana beberapa waktu lalu pernah mengklaim bahwa dirinya benar-benar telah mengenal Rin, namun sebenarnya… Gadis itu belum tahu apa-apa.

Rin menghela napas berat.

Padahal ia masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Rana. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Mungkin lain kali saja.

.

.

.

Seluruh pelajaran sudah terlewatkan. Rin memasukkan buku-buku yang ia taruh di kolong meja ke dalam tas dengan gerakan tergesa. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari kelasnya sembari melihat pesan yang terpampang di layar ponsel docomo miliknya,

_From: Yohio-senpai_

_Aku menunggumu di gerbang._

Rin menatapnya datar.

Seharusnya dia tersenyum-senyum atau apa menghadapi situasi sekarang ini, tanpa sadar mengikuti perilaku alami yang biasa terjadi pada gadis-gadis muda yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi, Rin berbeda. Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis mayoritas itu. Dia tidak berdebar, tidak pula berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama pacar barunya yang kini tengah menunggu.

'… **Pacar, ya.'**

Dengan tempo langkah yang terkesan mau tak mau, Rin pun menyusuri koridor, melepas _uwabaki_-nya kemudian menaruh alas kaki _indoor_ itu di loker dan mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitamnya, lalu segera berlari menuju gerbang. Sesosok laki-laki pirang tengah berdiri di sana.

"Rin," Yohio menyambut hangat saat Rin menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama," reflek, sebuah senyuman samar tanda perasaan bersalah terlukis kaku di wajahnya. Sekedar formalitas. Yohio menggeleng,

"Tidak, kok. Aku baru saja tiba," sahutnya. Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Ini adalah kencan pertama Rin dengan Yohio. Tak heran jika atmosfer gugup di antara mereka amat sangat kentara. Jarak di antara keduanya pun malah memperburuk keadaan. Rin melirik Yohio diam-diam, lalu berinisiatif untuk menggenggam tangan Yohio.

"R-Rin?" Yohio tampak agak terkejut akibat tindakan Rin yang sangat terang-terangan.

"Kenapa? _Senpai_ tidak suka?" tanya Rin dengan nada monoton.

"B-Bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Yohio menggaruk kepalanya. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah, kemudian mengacak rambut Rin hingga pitanya menjadi berantakan, "Kau ini... Ternyata tidak secuek ekspresimu, ya."

Diperlakukan seperti itu diam-diam membuat Rin senang. Salah satu momen yang paling gadis beriris biru itu sukai adalah saat seseorang mengacak rambutnya, meski itu berarti merusak tatanan pita putih yang selalu tersimpul di puncak kepala Rin.

Tapi, Rin tak pernah memperlihatkan rasa senang itu. Dia lebih suka menutupinya dengan keluhan bahwa sang pelaku sudah membuat rambut dan pitanya kacau.

"_Mou, Senpai_... Kau membuat rambutku berantakan," sungut Rin, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah heran begitu, terkadang perempuan juga bisa lebih agresif," ungkap Rin mengutip perkataan seseorang suatu waktu.

Yohio tertawa dan membetulkan simpul putih di antara helaian rambut Rin. Kemudian, mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan, kali ini dengan jarak yang begitu mesra. Siapapun yang melihat pasti langsung menduga kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Nah, ini dia..." kini, mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah kafe yang dipenuhi anak-anak muda, berusia kisaran empat belas sampai dua puluhan, "Teman-temanku bilang _cake_ dan _pastry_ di sini enak sekali. Kita harus mencobanya."

Rin dan Yohio lalu memilih meja _outdoor_ dan melihat menu yang sudah siap di atas meja, memperhatikan satu-persatu nama hidangan yang tercantum di sana. Seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan. Setelahnya, Rin malah serius memperhatikan betapa banyaknya anak sekolah dan mahasiswa yang terlihat membawa pasangan masing-masing tengah asyik bercengkrama, seolah-olah tak ada orang lain di sana selain diri mereka dan pasangannya.

"Agak mendebarkan, ya," ucap Yohio, mengalihkan perhatian Rin.

"Um..." Rin tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

'**Berbeda…? Apanya?'**

"Pacar-pacarku sebelumnya selalu gadis-gadis ceria yang isi pikirannya mudah ditebak. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis sepertimu," kenang Yohio, "Len juga sulit sekali menjawab jika aku bertanya tentangmu. Dia selalu saja berkata, 'Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja langsung pada orangnya?' Ya ampun, padahal kalian 'kan satu rumah..." keluhnya agak jengkel setelah meniru gaya bicara kakak Rin tersebut.

"Apa _Nii-san_ sering membicarakan tentangku?" tanya Rin, tampak lebih antusias begitu Yohio menyebutkan nama Len.

"Tidak, sih. Yang ada cowok-cowok di kelas banyak bertanya tentangmu kepadanya. Haha, kurasa sebuah kesalahan bagi Len menyimpan foto keluarga di ponselnya," jelas Yohio, mereka ulang kembali peristiwa saat salah satu teman sekelasnya iseng-iseng membongkar isi ponsel Len tanpa pengetahuan si pemilik.

"Begitu, ya..." sesungguhnya, jawaban Yohio sedikit mengecewakan Rin. Gadis itu meremas ujung roknya, kelihatan kurang puas.

"Rasanya aku beruntung sekali, bisa pacaran denganmu," Yohio menopang dagunya dan menatap Rin secara intens, "Ekspresi kalem sulit ditebak itu benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati."

Rin terdiam, membiarkan tatapan intens Yohio seakan menelanjangi seluruh isi pikirannya. Dan dia menunggu, mewanti-wanti perasaan itu. Rasa menggemuruh dalam dada yang orang bilang selalu berhasil membuat hati manusia seakan jungkir balik dan salah tingkah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

… Deg… Deg… Deg… Degup jantungnya masih dalam cakupan normal.

… Tak ada yang terjadi.

'**... Kenapa jantungku tak juga berdebar-debar?'**

Dengan mulut yang tetap terkatup rapat, Rin meraba dadanya, memastikan kalau jantungnya masih ada di sana dan mau berkompromi sesuai dengan keadaannya dirinya sekarang.

… Masih sama.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Selamat menikmati!" seorang pramusaji membawakan kue pesanan Yohio, _crepe_ pesanan Rin beserta minuman yang mereka pesan, orangnya beda dengan yang mencatat pesanan Rin dan Yohio tadi. Yohio mengucapkan terima kasih. Keduanya makan dalam diam, membiarkan candaan para gadis dan pemuda di sekitar mereka mendominasi keheningan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Yohio.

Rin menelan _crepe_-nya pelan-pelan, lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum samar. Yohio meraih tisu di atas meja dan mengusapnya ke bibir Rin yang belepotan krim dengan rasa citrus sambil tertawa lepas,

"Rin, kau ini benar-benar polos, ya. Seperti anak-anak, haha..."

Pupil di matanya yang beriris aqua sontak melebar.

Polos... Seperti anak-anak...

_"Nii-san-"_

Seperti anak-anak...

_"Kumohon, sentuh di sana lagi...!"_

Anak-anak...

_"… Haa-akh...!"_

"Rin...?"

Suara Yohio menyadarkan benak Rin yang lagi-lagi melayang,

"—_G-gomen_... Aku melamun," Rin menarik napas. Bayang-bayang itu sukses membuat bahunya terasa lebih kaku, kemudian ia memfokuskan diri untuk terus mengunyah. Mencoba mengusir sisa-sisa pemikiran tadi.

"Kenapa? Kalau ada yang kau pikirkan, ceritakan saja," bujuk Yohio, memposisikan dirinya sebagai pacar yang baik. Rin memandang _crepe_ di genggaman tangannya erat-erat,

"_Senpai_..." Rin menunduk rendah, "Apa _Senpai_ berpikir aku ini anak yang baik?" sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membingungkam bagi Yohio,

"Tentu saja... Kalau aku berpikir bahwa kau bukan gadis baik-baik, tidak mungkin sekarang kita duduk berdua di sini. Iya, kan?"

"Iya juga, ya..." Rin menyahut tanpa minat. Sisanya, senyap kembali menyandingi kencan mereka. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, lama kelamaan rasa bosan timbul di hati Rin. **'Apa ini benar-benar kencan?'** pikirnya. Oh, bukan berarti kencan-kencan yang pernah ia jalani sebelumnya selalu berlangsung menyenangkan...

Sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang, Rin membeli satu _chocolate banana crepe_. Ide itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya, mungkin kakaknya di rumah akan senang jika ia membawa sesuatu. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini dia tak punya banyak alasan untuk bicara dengan Len...

Akhirnya, Yohio mengantar Rin pulang. Semenjak pembicaraan mereka tadi, Rin bisa merasakan kalau teman sekelas Len tersebut pasti sedang terbebani oleh suatu hal... Apapun itu, yang jelas Rin-lah penyebabnya.

"Maaf, ya," kata Yohio saat mereka tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Kagamine.

"Untuk apa?" justru Rin-lah yang merasa bahwa dirinya mesti meminta maaf. Yah, bukan sekali dua kali hal seperti ini terjadi. Segalanya selalu dimulai dan diakhiri dengan sensasi hambar.

Dan Rin sadar, dia mulai bosan.

"Yah, kau tahu... Kencan pertama kita sepertinya tidak terlalu mengasyikkan."

"Eh..." Rin menunduk. Sekarang dia benar-benar dirundung perasaan bersalah. Kencan pertama seharusnya selalu terasa menyenangkan, penuh debaran yang membuatmu serasa ingin meledak dan diakhiri dengan fantasi melambung tinggi ke udara.

Tapi, itu tak pernah terjadi. Rin tahu penyebabnya, hanya saja ia berpura-pura lupa. Dan sampai saat ini ia masih menemukan dirinya berusaha untuk berbalik dari fakta itu, meski ujungnya selalu berakhir sama; '**Ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari apa yang selama ini kubayangkan.'**

Anehnya, Rin tak pernah bosan mencoba. Lagi dan lagi. Solusinya masihlah sebuah misteri dalam kehidupan cintanya. Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang mampu membuat gadis itu berdebar sebagaimana _dirinya._

Tangan Yohio tanpa aba-aba menyentuh dagunya lembut, meminta gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk menengadah.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanyanya meminta izin. Rin mengangguk pelan, membiarkan lelaki itu mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir tipisnya. Tak ada tiga detik, semua itu berlangsung sebentar dan... Hampa.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Senpai_," Rin berjalan buru-buru memasuki pintu rumahnya. Sebelum menutupnya, dia melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali hari ini pada Yohio, yang disambut dengan lambaian kecil dan seringai kasmaran.

Hati Rin mencelos.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Rin berlari ke dapur menuju wastafel. Kedatangan sang putri bungsu yang terkesan tiba-tiba tak ayal mengagetkan _Kaa-san_. Wanita itu menyenggol mangkuk aluminium, menimbulkan bunyi kelontangan bising saat material anti karat tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

"Rin!? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya _Kaa-san_, masih kaget dengan tingkah laku putrinya.

Rin mengabaikan pertanyaan _Kaa-san_. Ia memutar keran sampai batas maksimal, lalu membasuh bibirnya dengan kucuran air yang begitu deras, bersikap seakan-akan mulutnya baru saja menelan sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Menjijikkan menjijikkan menjijikkan menjijikkan...!

Kenapa ciuman itu membuatnya amat sangat mual?! Demi Lucifer, dia seharusnya berdegup kencang, menutup pintu kemudian bersimpuh dengan wajah memerah, mengulang kembali momen manis tersebut dalam benaknya sampai meleleh!

Lalu kenapa... Kenapa ia malah ingin menyingkirkannya? Sesuatu yang seharusnya dinikmati oleh gadis-gadis seumurannya. Ditambah lagi, Yohio punya tampang di atas rata-rata. Pasti banyak gadis di luar sana yang rela untuk saling membunuh demi mendapatkan posisi Rin barusan.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tidak normal. Benar-benar di luar akal sehat...

"Len bilang pada _Kaa-san_ kau pergi kencan dengan temannya. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

Setiap sentuhan semacam itu... Kalau bukan _dia_...

"Rin!"

... Terasa menjijikkan.

.

.

.

Rin berjalan menuju kamar Len dengan benak mengawang. Interogasi _Kaa-san_ cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Dia baru saja memulai hubungannya dengan Yohio, jadi tak banyak yang bisa Rin ceritakan. Sedangkan omongan _Kaa-san_ benar-benar melantur, wejangannya berlanjut sampai ke tahap di mana hal itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghela napas berat. Diketuknya pintu kamar Len dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sementara tangan kanannya memegang plastik putih berisi kotak _crepe_ yang ia sengaja belikan.

"_Nii-san?_" si bungsu menelan ludah. Tak ada jawaban. Rin lalu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya Len tengah duduk di atas bangku putarnya, tertidur dengan layar komputer menampilkan _screen saver_ butiran salju berjatuhan. _Headphone_ yang sama seperti dulu tampak terpasang di telinganya.

'**Ketiduran, ya,' **batin Rin, mengendap-endap masuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ditaruhnya plastik yang ia bawa di atas meja belajar, lalu mendekati Len yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lipatan tangan. Rin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, meyakinkan diri bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar tertidur.

Sama sekali tak merespon. Bukan sikap Len untuk berpura-pura, jadi dia yakin ini bukan akting belaka.

Rin menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh rambut Len yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya. Dipilinnya poni yang berjatuhan itu. Halus, namun sedikit kaku. Dan masih serupa...

Seperti waktu itu...

"_Nii_-"

"Ungh..."

"—Kya!"

Jduk! Rin terlonjak hingga membentur sudut meja belajar di belakangnya. Alhasil, Ia mengaduh kesakitan, menebah pinggulnya yang terantuk ujung tumpul meja tersebut, sementara itu Len terbangun dan menyenggol sedikit _mouse-_nya, membuat layar komputer kembali menampakkan sebuah dokumen.

"R-Rin?" Len mengusap-usap matanya yang berat.

"A-Ah, maaf... Aku bermaksud membangunkanmu," sahut Rin panik, harap-harap cemas kalau Len tak menyadari perbuatannya barusan.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm, itu, tadi aku dan Yohio-_senpai_ pergi ke kafe, dan sebelum pulang aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu," Rin menunjuk plastik putih di atas meja, "Uhh, kelihatannya _Nii-san_ sibuk. Apa itu kumpulan soal?"

Len beralih pada komputernya yang membuat mata sedikit silau,

"Oh… Iya. Kau tahu 'kan sebentar lagi aku akan ikut ujian masuk universitas, jadi guru bimbel memberi kami banyak sekali soal latihan," urainya, Rin mengangguk paham. Len memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Rencananya dia berniat untuk kuliah di sebuah universitas yang terletak di Shibuya. Standar ujian masuknya tergolong tinggi, mau tak mau Len harus berusaha keras meski sebenarnya dia sudah termasuk pintar.

Rin tak mau mengusik belajar sang kakak, meskipun Len sama sekali bukan tipe yang mudah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang lain kala dirinya tengah disibukkan oleh suatu hal,

"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu. Um, selamat belajar?" ucapnya dengan intonasi tanya, kedengaran begitu aneh. Len tersenyum,

"Yeah, terima kasih oleh-olehnya. Pasti menyenangkan, ya, kencan dengan Yohio?"

Rin terhenyak,

"... Ya. Menyenangkan, kok," satu lagi senyuman palsu terulas tanpa cela, "Aku mandi dulu, _Nii-san_."

Begitu Rin masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu, ia langsung bersandar dengan debuman jantungnya sendiri menggedor-gedor gendang telinga. Rasanya ingin meledak. Punggungnya terasa kaku, seolah sayap akan tumbuh di sana dan membawanya terbang ke langit.

Rin menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sensasi ini… Seharusnya ia rasakan jauh beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ini begitu salah. Dia tahu itu, namun apa daya…? Rin tak bisa menahannya, seluruh tubuhnya refleks begitu saja tanpa mampu ia kendalikan. Dan selalu seperti itu, setiap kali ia berhadapan dengannya, selalu saja seperti itu...

Rin mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sekilas, ia melihat tumpukan baju di kotak baju kotor, milik Rin dan yang lainnya tampak bercampur menjadi satu. Piyama yang semalam Rin gunakan pun masih ada di sana...

Sampai benaknya sampai pada suatu pemikiran kotor ketika melihat milik_nya_...

Rin meletakkan handuk putih tersebut di atas bupet terdekat, lalu kembali mendekati kotak baju kotor tadi. Ia menelan saliva, sementara tangannya yang gemetar meraih sesuatu di antara tumpukan baju kotor di depannya.

"Rin?" _Kaa-san_ tiba-tiba muncul.

"Y-ya?!" Refleks, Rin menyembunyikan apa yang diambilnya di belakang punggung.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Rin segera mencari dalih, "Y-ya, aku menaruh uang di saku baju yang kupakai kemarin. Apa _Kaa-san_ sudah mencucinya?"

"Belum, kok. Tahu sendiri _Kaa-san_ mencuci dua hari sekali, kan?" Sang ibu pun pergi tanpa menyadari tindak-tanduk mencurigakan dari putrinya itu, menggumamkan tentang bagaimana Rin harus lebih berhati-hati dalam hal ketelitian. Rin menghembuskan napas lega, tangannya meremas kain yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Dan setelah berhasil 'mencuri'nya, Rin bergegas kembali ke kamar. Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk membersihkan diri. Mengunci pintu demi melakukan hal yang _sebaliknya._

.

.

.

Dia benar-benar... gadis yang nakal.

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyangkanya sebagai seorang gadis pendiam nan polos jikalau salah satu dari mereka melihat apa yang dilakukannya saat ini?

Gadis itu berbaring miring sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangan kirinya, mendekapnya kuat-kuat ke dada ketika tangan kanannya berkeliaran _di bawah sana._

"_Nii_-" Rin menghisap kuat-kuat aroma dari benda yang dicurinya tadi. Dan itu-"_Nii-saaa_... akh!"

Itu adalah boxer milik Len.

_"Kita bukan anak-anak lagi, Rin. Tolong mengerti."_

'**Tidak... Kaulah yang tidak mengerti.'**

_"Jadilah anak yang baik."_

Anak baik? Memangnya anak baik itu seperti apa? Kalau dia memang anak nakal, siapa-

"**Nii-san**..."

—Siapa yang sudah merubahnya menjadi seperti ini...?

"Uuuhh..." Rin menjilat bagian dalam boxer hitam bercorak _print_ putih itu, menghirup aromanya putus asa, kemudian menyesapnya lagi dan lagi bagai seseorang yang tengah kecanduan.

Seharusnya ini membuat Rin mengernyit jijik. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya, karena Rin menemukan tubuhnya seakan menuntut sisa-sisa aroma dari kain dalam genggamannya, meminta lebih. Semakin ia melakukannya, semakin hasratnya bertambah besar hingga Rin tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan demi membuat dirinya puas.

Selain bermasturbasi sembari membayangkan sosok kakaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri—fakta itu tak pernah ia ungkit dalam benaknya, Rin tak lagi memiliki solusi lain untuk mengatasi betapa dahsyatnya kebutuhan tubuhnya akan dia. Hanya dia.

Kalau bukan dirinya, ia tahu segalanya pasti akan terasa hampa. Dia tahu perasaan seperti ini terlarang, bahkan jika hatinya seputih kertas tanpa noda sedikitpun… Semua orang takkan pernah menerimanya. Etik. Moralitas. Norma. Bukan satu atau dua yang akan mencemooh dirinya jika Rin berani mengungkapkan ini semua.

Tak ada tempat bagi Rin untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dia hanya ingin lari. Jadi, ia tenggelamkan akal dan raganya lebih dalam lagi. Sangat dalam sampai imajinasi tentang dia dan dirinya seketika menjadi begitu nyata.

Sebagai gantinya, bayangan itu kembali menyingkirkan kenyataan di sekeliling Rin. Membuat dunianya tak lagi sama dengan apa yang sesungguhnya gadis itu saksikan.

_"Aku suka wajahmu yang menahan malu saat kusentuh," Rin membuka mata, melihat Len bertelanjang dada di atasnya._

_Saat itu, Rin berusia 11. Sedangkan Len 14._

_"_Nii-san_..." Rin meremas rambut Len lembut. _

_Selama ini, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sekedar sentuhan di luar penyatuan area sakral milik laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukannya mereka tak ingin, hanya saja... Len pernah berkata bahwa Rin masih terlalu kecil._

_Terdengar ringkikan kecil sesekali lolos dari bibir tipis gadis kecil itu. Bagaikan mimpi. Benaknya tersesat dalam awang-awang di mana yang mampu ia pikirkan hanyalah Len, Len, Len, Len dan Len…_

Dan sampai sekarang, Rin masih bisa merasakannya.

_"Jika kau sudah mengalami menstruasi pertama, baru kita akan melakukannya," katanya suatu waktu sembari berbaring di sisi Rin dalam gelapnya suasana kamar sang kakak. Sudah waktunya bagi orang dewasa dan anak-anak untuk tidur._

_"Kalau begitu, aku ingin cepat-cepat menstruasi seperti beberapa teman di kelasku," sahutnya tidak sabaran. Len tersenyum miring,_

_"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati ini semua..."_

_Rin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi pipinya yang memerah,_

_"Entahlah… Setiap kali _Nii-san_ menyentuhku, seluruh tubuhku rasanya aneh sekali… Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, aku menyukainya, " Rin mencari-cari tangan Len di balik selimut, lalu meremasnya penuh arti, "_Nii-san_, bisakah kau menciumku lagi?"_

_Pemuda berusia belasan itu lalu bangkit dan memberikan satu ciuman hangat padanya. Rin membalas pelan._

_"Apa boleh kita seperti ini terus sampai dewasa nanti?"_

_Mungkin Rin seharusnya tak pernah bertanya seperti itu..._

_Di sisi lain… Alih-alih membawanya kembali dalam kungkungan nafsu duniawi, adalah fakta bahwa pemuda itu tak pernah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Rin, tak peduli berapa banyak desah napas berat yang mereka hembuskan bersama-sama._

_Karena secepatnya ia akan tahu, tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk menjalani hubungan lebih dari sebatas persaudaraan, sekalipun semua itu hanyalah demi kepuasan jasmani tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa cinta di balik tiap rangsangan yang mereka bagi._

_"Kalau saja aku bisa pacaran dengan _Nii-san_..."_ kata Rin suatu saat di hadapan beberapa teman sekelas.

_"Eeh?! Tapi adik-kakak 'kan tidak boleh pacaran_!" seseorang pasti akan mencemoohnya.

_"Ayolah, Rin 'kan hanya bercanda. Iya, kan, Rin?"_ atau menganggap semua itu hanyalah gurauan.

_"Maksud Rin itu, dia ingin mencari cowok yang kurang lebih seperti kakaknya,"_ kemudian mereka selalu menyimpulkan kata-katanya dari sudut positif. Selalu begitu.

Ya. Dia memang anak yang baik, sama seperti kakaknya yang tak pernah gagal menuai pujian dari orang tua dan keluarga mereka. Begitulah cara orang-orang di sekitar menilainya secara sepihak.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti itu, tentu saja mereka tak pernah tahu momen-momen rahasia Rin dan Len. Akan buruk jika seseorang mengetahuinya...

Sampai suatu hari...

_"Sebaiknya kita akhiri semua ini."_

_"Eh? Kenapa?"_

_"Bisa buruk akibatnya jika kita seperti ini terus."_

_"Tapi__—__"_

_"Kita bukan anak-anak lagi, Rin. Tolong mengerti."_

"Nii-san!"

_"Jadilah anak yang baik."_

"Pembohong," Rin mendesis, membiarkan tetes air matanya menyatu dengan keringat, "Padahal... Aku sangat menyukaimu... Sangat menyukaimu sampai seperti ini..." digigitnya bibir itu sampai terasa nyeri, meskipun deraan di dalam dadanya jelas terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Rin menghalangi visualnya dengan punggung tangan, merasakan cairan hangat menuruni pipi, sedangkan likuid lain yang masih sama-sama berasal dari tubuhnya ikut menodai seprai di sekitar bagian dalam paha gadis belia itu.

'**Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san…'**

**~Bersambung~**

Che. Ternyata ini jadi lebih panjang dari perkiraan saya =.= Tapi tenang aja, ini fict saya pastikan nggak akan lebih dari 5 chapter. Emang kebiasaan saya ketika ngadaptasi karya lain jadi fanfict pasti dirombak sedikit :v

Dan tolong komentar kalo kalian ngerasa ini kadarnya masih MA. Banyak paragraf yang saya hapus, tapi entah udah cukup atau belum supaya ini fict jadinya M. Cantumin aja paragraf mana yg sekiranya udah termasuk MA, nanti saya edit lagi :)

Btw, saya ngerasa sedikit bersalah bikin Rin kayak gitu :v

Gomen ne, Rin... kali ini peranmu bukan innocent little sister, tapi *piiiip* little sister XD #dijejelinjeruk

Balas review dulu deh x3

nonono: kan udah dijelasin tuh di beberapa paragraph kalau Rin itu siswi SD :v

Eh, jangan panggil min dong, kesannya kayak Admin aja XD

Panggilnya Sora aja ya.

Lemon? Sayang sekali, yang saya publish di FFn akan penuh dengan sensor. Saya berusaha keras nggak mau langgar guidelines. Cek profil saya aja ya, kalau emang mau baca yg lebih ekstrem. Itu juga kalau kamu udah 18+

Guest: I'm glad if you like it ^^

Umm, can you just talk in English? Actually I'm crap at English, but at least I could understand it more than Spanish :)

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf ya update-nya lama. Waktu weekend saya abis buat bikin cover fict :v

Chapter 3 ini nggak ada bedanya dengan yang di AO3.

Nggak usah banyak omong. Happy reading ^^

* * *

><p>"Semuanya beres?" <em>Tou-san<em> bersandar jenuh ke kaca film mobil sedan yang berwarna gelap, sementara istri dan dua orang anaknya sibuk memasukkan kardus-kardus berisi barang milik Len ke dalam bagasi.

Hari ini, Len akan pindah ke kost-an-nya di Shibuya.

"Akan lebih cepat beres kalau _Tou-san_ ikut membantu," keluh wanita berambut pirang diikat yang merupakan ibu mereka saat Len baru saja menutup bagasi, tak perlu waktu lama karena mereka sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi malam.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat," kata Len, semangat untuk menjalani kehidupan baru menyala-nyala di balik mata birunya.

"Aku tidak ikut," Rin berkata tiba-tiba, sontak Len dan _Kaa-san_ menatap ke arah si bungsu.

"Jangan begitu, Rin. Apa salahnya membantu Len sesekali?" tegur sang ibu terkesan memerintah, anak gadisnya tak ayal langsung mengkeret, "Lagipula _Kaa-san_ banyak kerjaan di rumah."

"Memangnya _Nii-san_ tidak bisa membereskan semuanya sendiri?" serang Rin, akan lebih baik jika dia berlagak sebagaimana adik lainnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia benar-benar ingin ikut, berada di dekat Len selama yang ia bisa sampai jarak dan waktu di antara mereka akan banyak tersita. Logikanya yang terlalu was-was mengatakan itu jauh dari normal.

Len bersidekap, tampak kurang suka dengan tingkah laku sang adik barusan,

"Jangan meremehkanku. Lagipula aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membantu."

Rin menyelipkan bibirnya di antara deretan gigi. Ternyata ini lebih menohok ketimbang yang ia perkirakan.

"Rin, pokoknya kau harus membantu Len. _Tou-san_ juga akan membantu, kok. Memangnya kerjamu di rumah apa, sih? Cuma menganggur di kamar saja..." cemooh ibunya. Rin hanya bisa meringis dalam hati tiap kali Kaa-san menyindir soal dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat minim aktivitas. Bisa nyaris seharian penuh gadis itu berdiam di dalam kamar dan seolah kehilangan kesadaran kalau waktu terus berjalan.

Walau enggan, akhirnya Rin manut dan berakhir duduk sendirian di jok belakang, sejajar dengan Len yang sepanjang perjalanan bercengkrama dengan ayah mereka. Sejak dulu Len memang selalu menjadi yang paling difavoritkan oleh _Tou-san_.

Suasananya benar-benar terasa hangat. Ia bisa saja ikut masuk dalam percakapan mereka, namun sesuatu yang tak kasat mata mencekat lehernya hingga Rin menemukan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga sekedar untuk berbicara.

Sorot matanya mengabur, jok berlapis kulit sintetis hitam kelam menghalangi pandangannya. _Dia_ di sana, hanya kurang beberapa inchi di hadapannya. Tapi Rin merasa _dia_ begitu jauh. Tangannya tak mampu menggapai... Bukan... Bukannya tidak mampu, tapi tidak diizinkan.

Dadanya mulai dipenuhi gemuruh. Inilah alasan Rin sempat menolak ikut. Jarak di antara mereka benar-benar menjungkirbalikkan akal sehatnya, dan ia benci melihat Len tertawa lepas tanpa sadar kalau ia selalu tersakiti tiap kali harus berdiam diri di dekat pemuda itu namun tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa...

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok depan, terkulai memejamkan mata putus asa. Jok depan bergetar di permukaan keningnya tiap kali Len bergulik saat bicara, juga suaranya yang ringan diselingi candaan membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ujung jemarinya mulai terbakar.

"Suka..." ia berucap lirih, betapa Rin ingin meneriakan kata itu, namun tiap silabelnya tak pernah luput dari perasaan bersalah. Dan ketika hati dan akal sehat mulai berseteru, ia kembali mengucapkannya walau gadis itu tahu semakin ia memaksakan diri, semakin jerat di lehernya jadi lebih mencekat, "Suka... Aku menyukaimu..."

Beeep beeeeeep...!

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu..." Len menoleh ke belakang, mengabaikan keluhan _Tou-san_ mengenai jalanan yang entah karena apa tampak macet, "Kau bilang apa tadi, Rin?"

Rin membeliak, menjauhkan kepalanya dari jok mobil dengan bahu tegang. Ia menggeleng cepat, tak menyangka sisa-sisa suaranya akan terdengar oleh pemuda itu. Syukurlah suara klakson-klakson mobil yang bersahutan berhasil menyamarkan pengakuan Rin barusan.

Gadis itu menghela napas saat Len kembali fokus ke depan. Rin tersenyum miris, ia baru saja membohongi Len lagi. Entah sampai kapan ia akan mengulangnya...

Setelah ini mereka akan jarang bertemu. Dia tak bisa menentukan apakah ini hal yang baik atau buruk. Membayangkan kamar di sebelahnya kosong membuat setengah dari hati Rin seakan dibawa pergi sedangkan ia sama sekali tak mengalami kemajuan apapun.

Mungkin Rin mampu menjalani hari-hari tanpanya, karena meski mereka tinggal satu atap, ia dan Len jarang untuk sekedar berinteraksi apalagi meluangkan waktu bersama. Tapi untuk menahan kerinduan di masa depan yang bahkan saat ini pun sudah mampu ia gambarkan, Rin hanya memiliki satu bayangan soal itu.

Semua ini hanya akan menambah lukanya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Corrupted Innocence<strong>

**Vocaloid**** YAMAHA**

**Densen Complex © Kizuki Akira**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sensei<em> harap kalian bisa memperbaiki kesalahan kalian di ulangan berikutnya. Selamat siang."

Kagamine Rin hanya bisa menghela napas tertekan saat sang guru keluar dari kelas meninggalkan para murid. Yang lain bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi lebih masam. Mulai dari meratapi coretan merah di kotak nilai kertas ulangan mereka sampai mengutuki guru tadi dengan sebutan tak pantas. Tak ada gunanya melakukan itu semua, toh nilai mereka terlanjur dicantumkan di sana.

"Dasar guru kejam. Baru beberapa pertemuan sudah memberi tes sesulit itu, bagaimana nanti?" keluh Rana yang kali ini duduk bertepatan di sisi tempat Rin. Gadis berambut kepang itu bersandar seraya mengerucutkan bibir, pertanda dirinya amat sangat kesal. Sudah pasti nilainya juga tak kalah buruk dengan Rin, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia bersikap demikian. Mendadak pilihannya untuk masuk ke SMA ini menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar, terlebih ketika alasannya hanya karena ia ingin bersama dengan Rin.

"Kau masih mending, dapat nilai 65," ungkap Rin sarat rasa iri. Rana menatapnya tidak percaya,

"Astaga, nilai kita cuma beda lima poin! Tidak usah iri padaku."

"Ya, dan itu hasil mencontek dariku," timpal gadis pirang itu gusar. Kenyataan kalau nilai orang yang mencontek darimu lebih tinggi, siapa yang tak sebal?

Rana melancarkan tampang memelas kepada teman sejak SD-nya itu,

"Oh, ayolah... Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap. Rin melirik gadis bersurai merah muda itu sesaat, caranya memandang sedikit membuat Rana takut,

"Tidak. Cuma kesal saja," aku Rin sejujur-jujurnya. Baru pertama kali hal seperti ini terjadi, itu juga karena memang hasil ulangan barusan adalah sebab-akibat dari pengumuman ulangan mendadak minggu lalu, membuat para siswa di kelas 1-1 heboh dan hanya bisa pasrah saat sang guru memberikan lembar soal pada mereka. Rin sendiri biasanya selalu mampu menembus standar nilai yang ditetapkan dalam setiap ulangan, namun untuk kali ini... Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Bohong, kau pasti marah," kilah Rana menyangkal jawaban tadi. Rin yang sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas melengos,

"Aku tidak marah, Rana-_chan_. Mungkin ini karena kau belum pernah melihatku benar-benar marah," sahut Rin menegaskan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Tapi—"

"Aku hanya bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibuku," sebegitu mudahnya kebohongan itu terucap, lebih lancar ketimbang detik di mana dalih tersebut terlintas. Satu kebohongan lain telah tercipta. Hah, jangankan memeriksa hasil ulangannya, menyuruh Rin untuk belajar saja _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah. _Benar-benar menggelikan_, batinnya muak pada diri sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau ibumu seketat itu..." ujar Rana, membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi Rin membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri, "Apa yang dia lakukan kalau tahu nilaimu jelek?"

Lagi-lagi Rin harus menutupi kebohongannya,

"Yah, kalau nilainya sangat parah _Kaa__-__san_ bisa saja mengurungku," dan tentu saja ia mesti menutupinya dengan kebohongan lain, "Berharap saja _Kaa__-__san_ tidak akan memeriksa tasku nanti."

"Semoga," sahut Rana mengamini, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, " Hey, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu aku datang ke rumahmu?" usul gadis belia itu. Rin mengangkat alis,

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Yaah, hitung-hitung belajar sama-sama. Belajar di rumah sendirian itu membosankan, tahu!"

Rin tersenyum mengejek,

"Apa kau yakin kau bukannya ingin bermain-main?"

Rana menggembungkan pipi, "Tidak, kok! Lagipula coba pikir, kalau aku datang ke rumahmu dan ibumu melihat kita belajar, dia pasti akan tersanjung!"

Rin tidak yakin apakah semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, tapi setidaknya kehadiran Rana bisa jadi semacam pengalih dalam kekosongan waktunya.

Karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan pengalih perhatian akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah, hari Minggu, ya," Rin berdiri dari bangkunya seraya merapikan roknya yang mulai kusut. Rana mengangguk semangat,

"Oke! Aku akan datang jam sebelas, bagaimana?"

Rin hanya mengangguk. Keduanya lalu keluar dari kelas sambil tetap membicarakan hal-hal sepele, sesekali tertawa lepas sampai akhirnya mesti berpisah di gerbang sekolah karena arah jalan pulang yang berlainan.

Dan ketika Rana berjalan semakin jauh, Rin merasa dirinya kembali _sebagaimana biasa._ Senyum di wajahnya perlahan memudar, dan mata bulat yang memancarkan semangat jiwa muda itu berubah sayu.

Semua ini mulai terasa bagaikan akting. Ah, tidak… Bukankah sejak dulu pun memang seperti itu?

Pergi ke sekolah, bersikap hormat pada guru, mengikuti pelajaran, mendengarkan ocehan teman, tertawa bersama-sama... Itulah kehidupan sehari-hari bagi seorang pelajar sepertinya. Rin pun sama, ia bertindak sewajarnya seorang siswi SMA. Normal. Takkan pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang terbilang _menyimpang._

Tidak orang tuanya, tidak teman sekelasnya, bahkan mungkin... Len juga tidak menyadarinya...

Buku-buku jarinya menukik dalam sebuah kepalan. Kehidupannya benar-benar sebatas kedok, seperti papan tulis hitam dengan coretan putih di atasnya. Semua orang hanya melihat bagaimana kapur putih itu merangkai huruf di sana, menjadi pusat perhatian tanpa peduli warna hitam yang merupakan alasan mengapa tulisan itu menjadi kasat mata.

Selama ia masih belum mampu untuk melupakannya, Rin merasa apapun yang ia lakukan tak ada bedanya dengan kepura-puraan belaka.

Dan itu membuatnya merasa begitu kosong. Hampa. Tapi juga berat di saat yang sama. Tiap langkah kakinya berubah menjadi sulur-sulur transparan yang siap mencekiknya kapan saja, dan Rin mulai merasa kalau sosok-sosok di sekelilingnya seakan menatap, berkasak-kusuk pelan tentang betapa kotornya dia.

Tak apa. Rin masih bisa menahan itu semua, sekalipun apa yang terjadi dalam benaknya menjadi sebuah realita. Dia akan menghadapinya, dengan tegar berkata bahwa tidak masalah apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, dia akan tetap mencintai kakaknya.

Tapi, untuk mampu mewujudkan dirinya yang seperti itu... Rin hanya membutuhkan satu hal...

_Aku tidak mau menanggung semua ini sendirian._

... Dia ingin Len tahu. Jika tidak, entah kepalsuan macam apa yang akan terus ia jalani seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Rin memasuki pintu depan yang takkan dikunci sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Ia langsung beringsut ke kamarnya, mengambil pakaian, mandi, handukan sekenanya lalu berpakaian, kemudian kembali untuk mengunci hasil ulangan yang ia dapatkan di dalam laci paling bawah, berharap perasaan frustasi akibat nilai itu ikut terkunci di dalam sana.

Walau sesungguhnya, penyebab ia merasa begitu tertekan bukanlah poin enam puluh menggunakan tinta merah yang tertulis di kolom nilai, melainkan penyebab mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi…

Gadis itu menerawang ke tembok kamarnya, berharap matanya bisa menembus penghalang bercat pastel yang membatasi kamarnya dan kamar kosong dibaliknya yang belakangan ini sudah ditinggalkan sang empunya.

Kamar Len. Siapa lagi?

Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya sedepresi ini selain pemuda itu.

Awalnya Rin berpikir dengan berubahnya status Len menjadi seorang mahasiswa dan keinginan untuk setidaknya menjadi lebih mandiri dan lepas dari orang tua, walau belum seluruhnya terlebih secara finansial, mungkin keabnormalan dalam dirinya akan mengikis sedikit demi sedikit hingga titik di mana pada akhirnya Rin bisa lupa.

Dan ternyata, pemikirannya salah besar.

Semakin hari, ia semakin merindukan sosok lelaki dengan tinggi nyaris 170 cm itu, Rin sangat ingin bertemu. Sangat. Dia mencoba menghubunginya, namun semua _e-mail_ yang ia coba susun sewajar mungkin selalu berakhir terbengkalai dalam _draft_ di ponselnya hingga berjumlah puluhan.

Pernah ia berniat untuk menelepon Len, tapi urung karena Rin tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat mereka terhubung. Hal-hal sederhana semisal menanyakan kabar kedengaran tidak aneh, tapi hubungan mereka yang selama ini tampak 'jauh' membuat Rin merasa tiap kata-katanya selalu terdengar memiliki maksud lain.

Dan datang mengunjungi Len secara langsung adalah yang paling mustahil, sekalipun itulah yang sebenarnya benar-benar ingin gadis beriris aqua itu lakukan.

Rin memeluk bantalnya kuat-kuat, berharap mendapatkan kekuatan dari dekapannya meski ia tahu itu hanyalah benda mati. Kerinduannya mulai menggila, memaksa tangannya untuk membekapkan bantal tersebut ke wajah hingga ia tak lagi mampu bernapas, sesak di dadanya sama sekali tak berarti. _Aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin bertemu…_ Kalimat itu sudah sejak kemarin-kemarin terus ia elu-elukan bagai mantra.

Ia terus seperti itu hingga beberapa saat. Selagi dirinya berada di bawah kendali cengkraman dari jelmaan ego dan emosi, akan sangat sulit bagi Rin untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Rasa takut selalu membuatnya terhanyut, dan tanpa Rin sadari ia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam dan tak memilih pilihan manapun yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba melawan keinginannya sendiri, Rin menyingkirkan bantal beraroma matahari itu dan berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Len. Sekian detik ia berdiri di sana, bersikap seolah-olah ada orang di baliknya. Rin menendangnya, menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' pelan yang tidak mungkin kedengaran sampai ke lantai bawah.

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya lunglai di sisi pangkal paha. Kehadiran Len masih sangat terasa di sana, terlebih ketika Rin membukanya. Kamar itu kosong. Hanya ada sebuah _single bed_ yang menggantikan _futon_ lama dan meja belajar. Lemari geser di sisi kiri dinding tertutup rapat sementara tirai kelabu menghalangi cahaya langit menjelang malam di balik jendela.

Rin mengambil satu langkah. Dingin. Tak ada lagi sensasi tegang saat ia memasuki ruangan ini. Imajinasi Len yang duduk menghadap meja komputer membayanginya, berbalik dan tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran Rin. Satu persatu memori menguar pelan, Rin pun terperangah.

Ditutupnya pintu itu perlahan.

_Kalau saja dia tahu aku masuk ke kamarnya, apa dia akan marah?_ Batin Rin bertanya-tanya. Ia memang tak pernah menerobos kamar Len tanpa izin, terlebih jika tak memiliki keperluan sama sekali. Selain itu, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ pasti akan memandangnya aneh jika mereka memergokinya sedang berada di sini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Setidaknya itulah yang Rin perkirakan.

Rin duduk di sisi ranjang Len yang tampak rapi dengan seprai berwarna hijau. Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ tetap menjaga agar kamar ini tetap bersih meski tak lagi diisi, mungkin sekedar berjaga-jaga agar putranya itu tetap merasa nyaman jika ia sewaktu-waktu menyempatkan pulang dan tidur di sini.

Telapak tangan Rin mengenai bahan halus yang melapisi ranjang itu. Ia mengangkat kakinya, menekuk lutut dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas permukaan yang empuk. Aroma konsentrat pelembut sekaligus pengharum terhirup samar dari tiap serat kainnya yang bercorak garis-garis putih, bercampur dengan bau lain yang mengudara lebih pekat di indera penciuman Rin. Seluruh tubuhnya rileks perlahan. Dan ia tahu, bukan bau harum itu yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Jemari Rin meremas seprai itu dengan lembut, menyesap aroma yang mengitari ruangan tersebut lebih banyak lagi,

Bau_nya_ benar-benar membuatku nyaman…

"Rin, tolong bantu _Kaa-san_!"

Suara sang ibu sontak mengejutkannya. Rin melirik jam dinding, salah satu barang yang dibiarkan tertinggal. Sudah waktunya menyiapkan makan malam. Dipaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan menghampiri sang ibu, meninggalkan kamar itu walau berharap bisa tinggal lebih lama…

"Aku akan datang lagi," bisiknya pada ruang redup itu. Terbayang di otaknya segala sesuatu di sini menjadi begitu hidup, begitu bernyawa. Dan ia telah bertekad bahwa kali ini mereka akan meluangkan waktu sesering mungkin.

Ia pun keluar dan menutup pintunya perlahan, seakan-akan kamar itu adalah tempat paling rapuh yang akan hancur dengan satu goncangan kecil. Suasana hatinya benar-benar membaik, kakinya menuruni tangga dengan langkah ringan dan lincah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan dua orang perempuan dari balik pintu menuju dapur

"_Nee, Kaa-san_…"

"Apa?"

"Lain kali biar aku yang membersihkan kamar _Nii-san_."

"Ada apa? Kok tumben sekali…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

* * *

><p>Len mengantongi kunci kost-annya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian berjalan santai melewati lorong yang dipenuhi jejeran pintu-pintu kayu berpelitur coklat keemasan. Ini hari Minggu. Selaku mahasiswa baru yang terkenal paling rajin semenjak ia tinggal di sini, ia satu-satunya yang sudah bangun lebih awal untuk bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah.<p>

Len sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk sesekali mengunjungi keluarganya di Ikebukuro jika memiliki waktu luang tiap hari libur dan _weekend_. _Well_, sebenarnya dia sudah terjangkit _homesick_ selama beberapa hari belakangan, namun baru sekarang ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobati penyakit 'kangen rumah'nya tersebut.

"Oh, Kagamine… Kau mau ke mana?" tanya salah seorang teman satu universitasnya yang tengah menjemur pakaian. Namanya Daichi, dia lumayan rajin. Yah, setidaknya cukup rajin untuk tidak menumpuk-numpuk cuciannya hingga berhari-hari.

"Mau pulang sebentar," sahut Len ramah, menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Wah, kau enak, ya… Rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh. Naik kereta paling hanya beberapa menit," ujar Daichi penuh rasa iri.

"Yah, tapi jujur saja aku takut terkesan manja jika terus-terusan pulang ke rumah," balas Len setengah hati. Padahal ini adalah kepulangannya yang pertama setelah kurang lebih satu setengah bulan.

"Kenapa? Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan sering pulang," Daichi memeras cuciannya kuat-kuat, "Untuk membawa baju kotor, maksudku," lanjutnya ditambah cengiran lebar.

Len terkekeh. Dia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah ibunya jika ia kembali hanya untuk memberi tambahan pekerjaan. Wanita itu mudah sekali dibuat mengeluh, tapi juga tidak sulit membuatnya tersenyum bangga.

"Nah, kurasa aku akan diusir jika melakukan hal seperti itu," candanya, tapi bisa dibilang setengah serius, "Sudah dulu, ya. Selamat bekerja!"

"Bawa sesuatu, ya!" Daichi berseru di belakangnya.

"Oke!"

Len berjalan menuju stasiun Shibuya dan menaiki komuter ke stasiun Ikebukuro. Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga belas menit, dan ia menggunakan _headset_ untuk mendengarkan lagu selama perjalanan. Sekelilingnya agak sepi, tapi ia yakin komuter menuju Shibuya justru akan padat karena banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung ke kota itu terutama saat _weekend_.

Len turun di Stasiun Ikebukuro dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Pemuda tersebut melewati sebuah minimarket, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membeli makanan ringan dan jus kotak. Tak ada yang lebih nyaman selain bersantai di rumah ditemani makanan kecil.

Dihabiskannya beberapa ratus yen lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sampai akhirnya, lelaki bermarga Kagamine itu pun tiba. Gerbang mini yang membatasi pekarangan rumahnya dengan jalanan seakan menyambut hangat, bunyi deritan kecil akibat engselnya yang mulai berkarat mendecit. Len menutupnya kembali dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Tadaimaaa_!" ucapnya begitu lega. Ada suara mesin penghisap debu dari arah ruang tamu,

"Ah, _okaeri_!" ternyata _Kaa-san_. Wanita yang melahirkannya itu menyambutnya berseri-seri, "Len, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"Sangat baik," sahut sang putra sambil membuka _sneakers_-nya satu persatu. "_Tou-san_ ada?"

"Masih tidur. Dia mabuk bersama teman kerjanya tadi malam," keluh _Kaa-san_, Len hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia sudah sering mendengarkan komplain sedemikian rupa. "Kau sudah sarapan? Ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja, yang penting _Kaa-san_ yang membuatnya," sahut Len jujur, dia memang sudah rindu sekali pada cita rasa masakan sang ibu. Namun kata-katanya berhasil membuat wanita itu tersanjung. Yah, dia memang mudah dibuat senang.

"Duh, kau ini. Ya sudah, bersantailah dulu. _Kaa-san_ akan membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial," ujarnya menggebu, "Oh ya, tolong bangunkan Rin. Suruh dia membantu _Kaa-san_."

"Siap," ucap Len patuh. Dia lalu memasuki bagian rumahnya yang lebih dalam, mengabaikan ocehan ibunya tentang bagaimana Rin yang selalu bangun lebih siang di akhir minggu. Len mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya.

"Rin?" ah, kapan terakhir kali Len menyebut nama itu? Bahkan saat ia berada di tempat lain, tak pernah sekalipun Rin mencoba menghubunginya.

Len memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci, saat itulah dia tahu kalau tak ada siapapun di sana. "Apa dia pergi diam-diam?" gumamnya bingung, tak pernah menyangka anak itu punya bakat menyelinap.

Ia beralih. Giliran pintu kamar Len yang menyedot perhatian pemuda pirang tersebut. _Apa mungkin…_

Len beralih dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memastikan apapun lagi. Dan di sanalah gadis itu, berbaring di atas ranjangnya, tertidur pulas dengan posisi miring. Ia terkesiap. _Apa yang dilakukannya di kamarku?_

Ditaruhnya tas ransel ke atas meja dan mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur tersebut,

"Rin, _Kaa-san_ menyuruhmu untuk memba—"

"Nggh…" Rin merespon, posisinya berubah telentang. Tapi sepertinya tindakan Len belum cukup untuk membuatnya bangun.

Dan saat adiknya merubah posisi itulah, Len menyadari sesuatu.

Seluruh tubuhnya membeku sejenak.

_Tidak…_

"…"

Sementara itu, Rin dengan sukmanya yang masih melayang belum ingin membuka mata. Tidur di kamar Len ternyata mampu membuatnya jauh lebih tenang, dan dia sudah melakukannya selama beberapa hari belakangan. Begitu nyaman, dan mimpi indah seringkali menghiasi alam bawah sadarnya.

Kali ini, dia bermimpi Len menciumnya. Rasanya begitu nyata. Dia bisa merasakan permukaan bibir Len menekan lembut bibirnya, bagaikan lumer dan meleleh menjadi satu. Rin tersenyum, merasa jadi orang bodoh paling bahagia di dunia.

Sraaak… Suara tirai dibuka dan sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis itu mengernyit. _Siapa?_ Gumamnya dalam hati, mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dia benci cahaya matahari ketika sedang pulas-pulasnya. Rin membuka mata, dan samar-samar menyadari seorang laki-laki tengah duduk di bangku menghadap ke arah laptop di atas meja…

Dia menguap, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih berat.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya seseorang. Rin mengangguk, matanya terpejam lagi. Mimpi itu masih terbayang jelas. Ia tersenyum lagi, masih belum menyadari siapa orang di depannya, "Senyum-senyum sendiri, aneh. Kau bermimpi apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok, _Nii-san_…" jawab Rin. Dan saat itulah otaknya berhasil me-_load_ situasi di sekitar, "_N-Nii-san_?!" Rin membelalak.

"_Tadaima_, Rin," ucapnya lembut.

"_O-Okaeri_," sahutnya meringkik, "Kapan kau datang?"

Len kembali beralih pada layar laptop barunya, "Baru saja."

"Oh…" Rin menggigit bibir, permukaan kasur yang empuk tak lagi terasa begitu nyaman, "Maaf. Kamarmu lebih sejuk, jadi aku tidur di sini," ungkapnya mencari alasan yang terdengar wajar.

"Tidak masalah, sih…" jemari Len bergerak lincah di atas tuts _keyboard_, mengetikkan sesuatu entah apa, "Tapi lain kali jangan tidur dengan kancing terbuka semua seperti itu. Kau 'kan tidak tahu kapan orang akan masuk ke sini."

"Eh?" Rin sontak melihat ke arah piyamanya dan menemukan seluruh kancingnya terbuka, menampakkan perut ramping dan sebagian dadanya yang tidak mengenakan bra, tampak putih menyala terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela. Wajahnya mulai terbakar, tak ada waktu untuk membenahi diri, jadi Rin langsung beringsut dan melesat keluar,

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" serunya disertai rasa malu yang amat sangat. Bukan tidak mungkin Len melihatnya lebih jelas, ditambah lagi dia tak melakukan apa-apa selagi Rin tertidur. Ia menutup pintunya, nyaris membanting dan lututnya pun lemas. Dadanya berdegup kencang, disertai _euphoria_ yang perlahan merambati seluruh tubuhnya.

_Dia di sini._

Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang daripada melihatnya kembali, terlebih sebagai orang yang pertama kali ia hadapi saat membuka mata.

.

.

.

**Aku di depan rumahmu.**

Begitulah kira-kira isi e-mail yang dikirim Rana. Waktu telah menunjukkan kurang lebih pukul sebelas siang, jadi seharusnya gadis itu sudah ada di sini sesuai rencana. Syukurlah sudah sejak tadi ia bersiap menyambut teman dekatnya itu. Rin segera keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu depan,

"_Konnichiwa_, Rin," sapa gadis tersebut. Rin membalas salamnya dan mempersilakan Rana masuk. Keduanya menuju ruang tamu yang saat itu kosong. Semua anggota keluarga Rin kini tengah disibukkan dengan waktu luang mereka masing-masing, "Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Rana, matanya bergerilya ke tiap sudut rumah.

"Tidak, kok. Yang lain sedang istirahat," sahut Rin.

"Yah, padahal aku berharap ibu atau ayahmu melihat kita," ungkapnya kecewa.

"Tenang saja, nanti juga ada yang keluar. Sekarang santai saja dulu," Rin masuk ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Matanya menangkap sekotak jus jeruk yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana. Diambilnya jus itu beserta beberapa makanan ringan dari dalam lemari, kemudian meletakannya di tempat mereka akan segera memulai pelajaran.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rana lagi. Rin mengangkat alis,

"Tentu saja belajar," jawab Rin heran. Sejak awal mereka merencanakan ini semua kan memang untuk belajar, bukan yang lain. Atau jangan-jangan dugaan Rin sebelumnya akan jadi kenyataan?

"Di sini sepi sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar saja?" usul Rana, matanya berkilat jahil. Tentu saja Rin langsung menolak tegas,

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

_Karena Nii-san sedang di rumah_. "Karena kita sejak awal berniat untuk belajar bersama, kan?"

Rana menopang dagunya jemu, "Riiin…"

"Ayolah, Rana-_chan_. Apa salahnya memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk hal yang berguna?" kelit Rin, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk tetap berada di sini.

"Oke, oke… Aku mengerti. Jadi, kita akan belajar apa?" tanya gadis berkepang tersebut, mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya walau setengah hati. Rin duduk berhadapan dengan Rana. Ia sudah menyiapkan semua buku pelajaran maupun catatan yang dibutuhan sejak kurang lebih satu jam lebih awal,

"Matematika dulu. Ulangan dadakan kemarin Matematika… Aku benar-benar _speechless_ saat melihat soalnya," sesal Rin mengingat nilai enam puluh yang didapatnya beberapa hari lalu. Kalau saja ia bisa mengendalikan waktu dan memperbaikinya…

"Oh, teman Rin?" seseorang masuk ke ruang tamu, mendistraksi Rin dan Rana yang tengah sibuk memutar otak sambil sesekali memberi solusi satu sama lain. Berharap ibunya yang akan datang, justru malah kakak laki-lakinya yang menghampiri. Pemuda itu tak lagi mengenakan kemeja dan jeans seperti tadi pagi, melainkan hanya kaus dan celana pendek yang terkesan amat sangat santai. "Sedang belajar apa?" tanyanya beramah-tamah.

"_Etto_… _Ano_…" Rana tampak salah tingkah saat Len melihat ke arahnya. Pipinya bersemu samar.

"Matematika," jawab Rin cepat. Dia mulai kurang nyaman dengan situasi mereka.

"Begitu, ya…" gumam Len, "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau datang ke mari. Aku belum pernah melihat Rin mengundang temannya ke rumah."

Rana mendadak kelihat lebih bersemangat, "Sebenarnya aku yang meminta untuk datang ke sini."

Len tersenyum tipis,

"Ya, sering-sering saja. Aku jarang ada di rumah dan Rin juga tidak punya adik. Jadi bagus kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya."

"Tentu. Kami sudah akrab sejak SD dan selalu bersama, iya kan, Rin?"

Rin terkesiap. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan,

"Y-Ya…" jawabnya enggan.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Teruskan saja belajarnya, kalau ada yang sulit jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku," kata Len sambil lalu. Mata Rana terus tertuju ke arah pemuda itu sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu toilet, dan jujur saja… Rin tidak menyukainya.

"Jadi itu dia kakakmu," ujar Rana pelan, takut suaranya yang agak tomboy bisa terdengar oleh orang yang dimaksud. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah membicarakannya padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Kau menyukainya?" serang Rin tanpa pikir panjang. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menutupi kekesalan di balik intonasi bicaranya.

"B-Bukan begitu! Hanya saja kesan pertamanya sangat mengena," sanggah Rana tersipu, pipinya merona sewarna rambutnya, "Dia pasti sudah punya pacar. Iya, kan?" caranya bertanya seakan mengharapkan jawaban negatif dari sang lawan bicara.

Rin bersandar ke sofa, kini sudah mampu menguasai dirinya dan menjawab tenang,

"Entahlah. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri?" saran Rin, merasa ia pernah mendengar hal seperti ini dari seseorang. Oh ya. Yohio.

Jawaban Rin yang terkesan ogah-ogahan tak ayal membuat Rana cemberut,

"_Mou_, Rin… Mana mungkin aku langsung menanyakannya? Bahkan ini pertemuan pertama kami," kata 'kami' itu cukup untuk membuat hati Rin seakan dicubit kasar, "Boleh kuminta alamat _e-mail_-nya?"

Mungkin seharusnya ia menyetujui keinginan Rana untuk bepergian keluar ketimbang belajar bersama dan menghadapi ini semua…

* * *

><p>Semenjak kedatangan Rana ke rumahnya Minggu lalu dan pertemuan mereka dengan Len, Rin mulai merasa bersama dengannya tak lagi menyenangkan.<p>

Dia selalu mencari celah untuk membahas tentang kakaknya tersebut, membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan Rin sendiri tak tahu jawabannya, membuat gadis pirang itu sadar bahwa ternyata masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang Len. Dan tentu saja, semua ini benar-benar membuatnya risih.

Seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan, Rana selalu bersemangat tiap kali membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan cowok. Ada kalanya Rin merasa iri. Semua gadis di sekitarnya kelihatan begitu leluasa setiap kali membahas soal orang yang mereka sukai, sesekali cekakak-cekikik dengan pipi memerah dan erangan iri dari yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Rin… Dia tidak bisa seperti itu.

Meski berat, ia harus menanggungnya sendiri. Resiko yang mau tidak mau harus diterima ketika sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Rin paham jika ia terus menerus menjalaninya, ia hanya akan terluka. Tapi tetap saja, ia ingin membalikkan fakta itu dan buktinya, sampai sekarang Rin masih bertahan.

"—setelah itu aku bilang, 'tolong panggil aku Rana saja', dan dia langsung menyebut namaku, hehe… Aku senang sekali! Lalu—"

"Rana-_chan_, apa kau sudah berhenti mengincar Matsuda-_kun_?" sela Rin, tidak peduli dengan semua cerita yang diuraikan temannya itu. Telinga Rin sudah jemu, belakangan ini hanya itu-itu saja yang dijabarkan si gadis berkepang dua. Dia dan Len ternyata cukup sering berhubungan lewat _e-mail_, membicarakan hal-hal sepele, dan kali ini… Rin baru saja mendengar soal bagaimana gadis itu sudah memiliki keberanian untuk menelepon Len.

Padahal aku yang selama ini…

"Matsuda? Dia, sih, sudah mustahil sekarang… Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mendekati orang yang tak lagi satu sekolah."

Rin memberi tatapan menilai, "_Nii-san_ malah lebih jauh lagi."

"Tapi akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mendekatinya karena kau temanku. Iya, kan?" balasnya, berharapan Rin bisa menjadi suatu perantara bagi dirinya dan Len, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau orang yang diharapkan justru terjebak dalam situasi yang jauh lebih menyedihkan, "Demi _Kami-sama_, Rin! Len _nii-san_ belum punya pacar, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini! Kau juga pasti lebih suka kalau dia pacaran dengan gadis yang sudah kau kenal baik, kan?"

_Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau dia jadi milik siapapun._ "Y-Yah… Kurasa kau benar…" _Dan tolong berhenti menyebut namanya seperti itu…_

Rana mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara, mata birunya tampak berapi-api,

"Aku akan berjuang untuk menarik perhatiannya. Pasti!"

Dan semua tidak cukup berhenti di sana. Rin masih harus menghadapi hari demi hari untuk meladeni ocehan teman baiknya tentang bagaimana Len selalu memberikan respon positif. Mencoba berakting sewajar mungkin, Rin memberikan semangat dan terus mendorong Rana agar bisa semakin dekat dengan kakaknya. Sebagai gantinya, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk menangis dalam diam dan mengasihani diri.

**Kau sedang apa?**

**Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?**

**Kenapa minggu ini tidak pulang?**

**Aku ingin cerita padamu.**

**Kau sehat?**

Pip… Pip… Pip… Dihapusnya semua e-mail dari draft yang menumpuk. Masing-masing selalu diisi dengan kata-kata pendek untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan, dan semuanya tak pernah ia kirimkan. Dibayangkannya Len tengah berbicara dengan Rana, begitu akrab dan penuh candaan. Hingga Rin mulai putus asa, mencari kontak Len, sekali lagi mencoba untuk sedikitnya memberi pemuda itu suatu pertanda…

**Aku kangen.**

"…" ia menatap dua kata paling jujur yang pernah diciptakannya dalam bentuk senyata mungkin. Hasilnya selalu sama. Jarinya tak pernah mampu menekan tombol _send_ dan berakhir masuk ke dalam deretan _draft_ tak berujung, terbengkalai dan terlupakan, sampai suatu saat nanti ia akan melihatnya lagi dan menghapus segalanya.

_Tidak kali ini._

Rin menghapus alamat e-mail Len, lalu mengetikkan alamat lain yang merupakan milik kekasihnya, Yohio. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung mengirim pesan tersebut, menutup flip ponsel berwarna putih itu kuat-kuat, lalu tertawa seraya menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sekilas tawa miris terlepas dari pita suara.

Ia baru saja merubah perasaan paling jujur dalam hatinya menjadi sebuah kebohongan.

* * *

><p>Musim semi tahun ini terasa agak berbeda.<p>

Seharusnya Rin antusias terhadap tahun pertamanya di SMA. Saat-saat di mana para remaja seumpama kuncup bunga yang siap mekar, berjuang setiap harinya untuk tumbuh menjadi yang terelok. Apapun yang mereka 'tanam' hari ini akan berpengaruh di masa depan nanti. Tapi yang Rin rasakan justru sebaliknya, semakin hari, ia merasa dirinya malah _semakin layu._

Semenjak hari di mana Rana memutuskan untuk mendekati Len, Rin tahu segalanya akan mulai berubah. Sama seperti _hari itu_, suatu titik balik luar biasa dahsyat yang mengubah kehidupannya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Rin mulai menyesalinya satu persatu, membuat detik, menit dan hari yang ia jalani semakin muram di antara corak penuh warna musim semi.

"Akhir-akhir ini Rin berubah, ya," Yohio bergumam di sisinya, duduk menatap gadis berkulit agak pucat itu di bangku taman, "Kau kelihatan lebih murung. Kenapa?"

Rin terperangah, menekuk wajahnya sesaat sebelum menciptakan ekspresi sedikit lebih riang. Terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!" sahutnya dalam kepura-puraan. Mungkinkah kemampuan aktingnya semakin lihai?

"Benarkah?" Yohio mengangkat alis. Sepertinya belum ada perkembangan… "Jujur saja, kau ini terlalu menutup diri. Kalau begini terus, apa bedanya aku dengan orang asing bagimu?" pemuda itu menerawang, tapi Rin bisa menangkap kekecewaan di balik nada bicaranya yang parau.

Entah apalagi yang harus dipertahankan dari hubungan mereka. Yohio akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan kuliahnya di Universitas Bunka Gakuen, sehingga keduanya jarang sekali bertemu dan hanya sering berkomunikasi lewat ponsel. Rin berharap Yohio akan segera meminta putus darinya, sebab sejak dulu ia selalu memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dan kali ini… Rin sudah lelah menyakiti orang lain terlebih dahulu.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sedangkan Yohio belum juga mengabulkan keinginan tersembunyinya. Pemuda itu justru semakin rajin mengirimi _e-mail_ dan menelepon di waktu senggang. Sejujurnya Rin senang ada seseorang yang begitu memperhatikannya, tapi tiap kali mendengar suara Yohio di ujung telepon, suatu perasaan iba ikut muncul dalam hati disertai… rasa bersalah.

"Sudah cukup larut, sebaiknya kau tidur," suara Yohio bercampur antara letih dan antusias. Mereka sudah mengobrol selama tiga puluh menit menjelang waktu istirahat. Rin tahu Yohio tak pernah mengakhiri sambungannya duluan, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk menutup percakapan malam ini dengan sedikit lebih baik padanya,

"_Ano ne, Senpai_…" ucapnya pelan dan sedikit gugup. Yohio bergumam 'hm?' menyahutinya, kemudian Rin melanjutkan sembari mencoba tersenyum, "Aku menyukaimu."

"A-a…" bisa dibayangkannya pemuda pirang itu salah tingkah di seberang sana, "Y-Ya, aku juga, Rin. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Mmh, hanya ingin mengatakannya saja…" jawab Rin sekenanya, iris birunya mengawang ke langit-langit kamar yang remang. "_Jaa, oyasumi_."

Rin memutus sambungannya setelah Yohio menanggapi ucapan selamat beristirahat barusan. Dihempaskannya benda elektronik itu ke atas ranjang yang ia tiduri, lalu menghela napas berat dan menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Maaf…" bisiknya sendirian, mengungkapkan kejujuran pada angin yang menelisik ke sela jendela geser yang terbuka, berharap sekiranya elemen alam itu akan menyampaikan kata-katanya, "Aku bohong padamu… Maaf."

Malam itu ia lalui terlalu letih hingga tak mampu bermimpi. Pagi datang dalam sekejap mata, kepala Rin serasa berputar ketika dipaksakannya untuk bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah. Ia mengecek ulang bukunya dan mengabaikan sepiring roti bakar berselai nanas yang sudah Kaa-san siapkan, hanya meminum segelas susu dan segera mengenakan sepatu.

Derak gerbang sedikit membuatnya terkejut, sedikit menyadarkan benaknya yang masih melayang. Sinar matahari pagi terasa begitu hangat, entah mengapa Rin tak begitu menyukainya. Ia harap ia masih bisa meringkuk di kasur, terus tertidur dan menghilang dari kehidupannya kemudian terbangun dalam keadaan melupakan segalanya.

_Kalau saja yang seperti itu bisa terjadi._

Perjalanan ke sekolah berlangsung sebagaimana biasa. Rin tak pernah berharap seseorang akan menepuk bahunya dan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi', ada beberapa anak yang satu sekolah dan seangkatan dengannya di jalanan yang ia lalui, bahkan sebagian ia kenali sebagai teman sekelas, namun sebisa mungkin gadis itu selalu menjaga jarak.

Terkadang ia melihat anak-anak itu berbisik sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kepadanya. Rin tidak pernah menghiraukan mereka, yang ada ia selalu berpura-pura tak sadar tentang apapun yang mereka gunjingkan. Apapun yang mencoba mengusik ketenangannya akan ia perlakukan sebagai angin lalu. Akan lebih baik jika mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali.

Ketika tiba di pintu kelas, ia masuk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, kedatangannya nyaris bagaikan hantu. Semua anak terlalu sibuk dengan celotehan masing-masing. Siapapun yang sekilas melihat ke arahnya pasti akan langsung berpikir sejak kapan gadis pirang itu sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"_Ohayooou_," seorang gadis berambut _pink_ di ambang pintu masuk seraya menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Suaranya adalah yang paling familiar di kelas ini, beberapa gadis lainnya menyambut gadis tersebut, menghampirinya dan mencoba membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka, "Maaf, maaf… Aku ada perlu dengan Rin sebentar," selanya, gadis-gadis itu sekilas melempar pandangan pada orang yang Rana maksud.

"_Ohayou_, Rin," sapanya pada gadis pirang itu, kepalanya tenggelam di antara kedua tangannya. Rin menengadah,

"_Ohayou_, Rana-_chan_."

"Masih mengantuk?"

Rin membetulkan posisi duduknya,

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa matamu berlingkar hitam begitu?" tanya Rin melihat samar kehitaman di bawah mata Rana. Gadis berkepang tersebut lalu tertawa di antara kantuknya yang luar biasa,

"Ini, ya… Hoaaahm," lagi-lagi dia menguap, duduk di bangkunya sebagaimana posisi Rin barusan, "Aku begadang."

"Belajar?" tanya Rin lagi. Rana menggeleng,

"Tidak. Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang rela begadang demi belajar habis-habisan?" gumam Rana mengejek dirinya sendiri, "Aku membuat kue, tapi gagal terus. Berhubung aku pantang menyerah, jadi ya… Aku baru selesai jam setengah empat pagi," tuturnya sedikit kurang jelas. Suaranya persis seperti orang berkumur.

"Kue? Kenapa kau membuat kue?"

"Eheheh, kalau soal itu, sih…" Rana membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan kantung cantik yang diikat dengan pita merah muda, di dalamnya terdapat kepingan kue kering berwarna coklat hitam. "Aku sudah janji pada Len _nii-san_ untuk membuatkannya. Kue coklat dengan isian krim rasa pisang. Ha, haha…" ia tersipu malu, "_Nee_, Rin… Bisakah kau memberikan ini padanya?"

"Seharusnya kau yang memberikannya sendiri," tuding Rin memalingkan wajah.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku malu. Len _nii-san_ tidak memintanya, tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan memberikannya minggu ini. Karena itu, Rin…" Rana memasang tampang memelas, "Kumohon?"

Rin menggigit bibir. Bagaimana bisa ia bilang tidak? Mata biru Rana yang menatapnya penuh dengan kerlingan membuat Rin sama sekali tak mampu menolak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia menghela napas, lalu menghadap ke arah gadis di sampingnya itu,

"Baiklah…" ucap Rin menyanggupi, Rana memekik girang, "Tapi, hanya kali ini, ya…" sambungnya diikuti tundukan rendah. Rana setuju dan menitipkan kue tersebut pada Rin. Sepanjang pelajarin, Rin menaruhnya di dalam tas. Hari itu dia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apapun yang gurunya jelaskan.

_Aku benar-benar bodoh._

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?"

Sesaat setelah seluruh pelajaran usai, Rin berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Rana yang mencoba untuk mengenalkannya pada para gadis yang belakangan ini mulai akrab dengan teman dekatnya itu. Entah sejak kapan Rana menceritakan soal dirinya pada mereka, Rin bisa melihat sorot ingin tahu yang dipancarkan oleh berpasang-pasang mata saat Rin berhadapan dengan mereka semua, dan sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai merasa takut.

Berbekal dalih bahwa dirinya sedang tidak _mood_ untuk jalan-jalan sebagaimana ajakan yang mereka tawarkan, Rin memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Sepanjang jalan hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Akhir-akhir ini hatinya seringkali kurang nyaman setiap ia berdekatan dengan Rana.

Memang fakta bahwa pertemanan mereka selama ini dilingkupi kepalsuan, namun tak pernah sekalipun Rin menginginkan agar Rana tak lagi mendekatinya. Rin selalu menolak untuk menjalin pertemanan yang lebih dalam dengan orang lain, namun Rana berbeda. Mereka sudah sejak lama berteman dan terbilang sangat dekat, keberadaan keduanya yang jarang sekali berjauhan telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang membuat Rin tak lagi keberatan menjalaninya.

Tapi, kali ini…

Tangan Rin mencengkram tali tas yang ia tenteng.

Tak pernah Rin bayangkan akan datang suatu waktu di mana ia berharap Rana akan berhenti mendekatinya. Belum pernah Rin merasa suara Rana yang ringan dan penuh semangat bagaikan percikan minyak di atas api juga begitu mengundang emosi. Dan jika ada hasrat lain yang paling menyiksa sanubarinya selain keinginan untuk memiliki seseorang yang tak bisa ia miliki, maka satu harapan lain telah terlahir jauh di lubuk hatinya.

_Kuharap kami tidak berteman lagi._

Lebih baik ia sendirian ketimbang harus membohongi orang lain dan diri sendiri. _Aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar_, batinnya nanar, peduli setan jika teman-teman Rana akan mengecapnya sebagai gadis angkuh. Rin tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berbohong lebih dari ini. Ia membenci Rana, dan sekarang ia sudah benar-benar menyadari kebenaran dari kebencian yang sempat ia anggap hanyalah sebuah fase dan akan datang saat di mana ia berhasil melaluinya. Sudah cukup gadis itu saja yang ia bohongi… Atau Rin akan lebih membenci dirinya sendiri.

Setiba di rumah, Rin langsung mengunci kamar dan membuka jendela geser selebar mungkin. Ruangan pribadinya ini mendadak terasa pengap, sama seperti suasana hatinya yang begitu sempit. Rin merogoh tasnya, mengambil kue yang dititipkan oleh Rana. Ia mencengkram ujung plastiknya yang kaku dan terikat pita berenda, kemudian teringat bagaimana Rana memohon agar ia mau memberikannya pada Len…

"…"

Sekarang, bagian dari hati Rana yang penuh kesungguhan ada dalam cengkraman tangannya. Dan ia dipaksa untuk menyampaikan 'cinta' terselubung di balik tiap kepingan yang terbungkus begitu manis, walau ia tahu di saat bersamaan… Dirinya juga memiliki perasaan terhadap orang yang sama, bahkan jauh sebelum pemilik kue ini bertemu dengan _dia_…

Rin menatap benda di tangannya getir.

_Padahal aku yang lebih dulu…_

Dilemparkannya kue rumahan tersebut ke lantai, lalu menginjaknya dengan kaki telanjang hingga bentuk yang semula menyerupai hati berubah menjadi keping-keping tak beraturan. Rin mulai terisak, air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan injakan kakinya yang mulai di luar kendali.

"Benci… Benci…" beban itu sudah terlalu menumpuk, setidaknya sensasi saat kue-kue itu hancur satu sekaligus di bawah kakinya bisa menjadi sebuah pelampiasan sementara. "Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama! Tapi kau melangkahiku, kau bisa terus maju sesukamu bahkan sampai memanfaatkanku. Aku membencimu!" jeritnya tertahan, tak peduli akan kenyataan bahwa ia telah mengkhianati temannya sendiri.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, kue-kue itu kehilangan bentuknya. Hancur, sebagaimana Rin ingin melihat hati Rana dihancurkan. Ya, ia ingin Rana juga merasakan betapa hancurnya ia. Sekarang Rin hanya bisa duduk, mengasihani diri akan kepuasan yang ternyata sama sekali tak ia temukan. Ini bukan solusi, melainkan hanya sebuah pelarian yang justru semakin menambah beban.

Bagian terburuknya adalah… Dia sama sekali tak memiliki siapapun untuk mencurahkannya…

"Aku tidak pantas jadi temanmu," ia memeluk lututnya dan tergugu, "Maaf… Maaf aku menghancurkannya. Aku tidak tahan lagi, andai kau tahu apa yang kurasakan…" dibayangkannya Rana bisa melihat semua yang ia lakukan, menatapnya nanar dan kecewa.

Dengan penuh penyesalan, Rin beringsut, meraih ponselnya dan segera meng-_compose_ _e-mail_ untuk Len.

**Rana menitipkan sesuatu padaku. Apa kau akan pulang besok atau hari Minggu?**

Meski pada akhirnya, Rin tak bisa sepenuhnya berkhianat.

**~bersambung~**

Jujur adegan terakhir itu adalah bagian yang paling saya tunggu-tunggu buat ditulis 8D

Di manganya pun sama, itu adegan yang paling saya suka, juga pas si heroine ngasih kue ke kakaknya. Adegan itu bikin si heroine kelihatan lebih manusiawi karena keegoisannya. Tapi saya pikir Rin di sini justru lebih lemah.

Tapi dia juga nggak akan tinggal diam kok. Len mengajarkan 'terkadang perempuan bisa lebih agresif' :v

Balas review dulu:

**mocharocha**: halo :)

ya, bener banget. sekalinya benak seseorang udah ternodai dengan hal-hal seperti itu, susah banget untuk menghilangkannya ._.

makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**nonono**: mungkin ada adegan di chapter ini yang bisa jadi petunjuk soal perasaan len, kira-kira ada yang sadar gak ya?

makasih reviewnya :)

**Guest**: ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

makasih reviewnya :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, minna ^^/)


End file.
